


In Too Deep

by creepitreal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepitreal/pseuds/creepitreal
Summary: Sasha Clark is the new doctor at the infamous Arkham Asylum. She meets some rather unruly characters, and is faced with strange opportunities. Who will she befriend? Who will she betray? This story contains original characters, and DC Characters from the Batman Series; Batman, The Joker, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn. This story contains M/F/F relations, and F/F relations. Due to the nature of content - sexual material, violence, language; this story is rated M for mature. This is a spin off/twist off/personal interpretation - no exact story line is followed nor adapted. *I of course, do not own the DC Characters, but the O.C.s are MY PERSONAL ideas/names. Unless otherwise specified, or edited unto, most characters ARE O.C.s. This is a work in progress. I condensed all chapters together on this one chapter, since I didn't see I could add multiples . Chapters 1-3 are posted as of 3/10





	1. Chapter 1

**In Too Deep (A Joker/Harley/Batman/O.C.) fan fiction**

**by creepitreal (Sarah Dancer)**

 

**Chapter 1.**

Walking into the doors of Arkham Asylum I felt an instant fear of panic. I was the "new girl." The new doctor. Here to deal with the most insane of the insane. Yeah, I had my credentials, aced my psych classes - but could anything REALLY prepare me for this much whack in one shack? The only reason I accepted the offer; well moved here at all is due to my lack of employment. I had been waiting tables too long back home and got tired of it. I had a degree and wanted to do something with it and make something of myself. Sadly, being from a small town, I didn't have many opportunities. Not like the ones I'd get in a much larger city - and definently not like the ones you'd find here in the outskirts of Gotham City. The main attraction of Arkham of course, was the "Clown Prince of Crime", the one and only Joker. I had read, scanned, looked over, and did really anything possible to absorb his file details into my brain. Was it possible to help him? I had to remind myself that was is my field. Psychology is what I was good at, and no matter what I had to try to help. Clouded by my thoughts I accidentally ran into someone, darting my gaze over to them. It was a guard. "Watch where you're going lady!" He screeched. His voice sounded like someone scratched their fingers on a chalkboard. I nodded apologetically as he continued down his way to well, wherever he was going. I didn't realize people would be so damn on edge here, I thought. But then again, this is a psych ward...kinda gotta be on your toes at all times. I sighed, walking further down to the main administrative office.

_Knock, knock._

The receptionist looked up from her desk and saw me at the door, I smiled and she waved me inside. I didn't like to just wander into places univited, that and thought the door might have been locked to be honest.  
"Hello!" She smiled. "You must be the new doctor? Uh...oh! Misses Clark." I didn't understand how someone could be so damn cheery in a place like this, of illness, and despair. I'm a psychologist and even I'm not that cheery. To each their own I guess. I nodded and smiled, reaching my hand out to shake hers.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." She nodded at me. My eyes began to wander around.  
"Ma'am is the adminstrator here?" I asked.  
"She just stepped out for lunch, so I'll be the one giving you your name badge and your key codes that is yours, and yours only to get into doors, etc." She smiled back at me. I guess this wasn't something she normally did, getting to be in charge. She went to the filing cabinet that read "EMPLOYEES" on the front in large permanent marker on a placard. She spun back around with a badge in one hand, and a small piece of paper in the other.  
"So this," she began as she handed me my name badge, "is your name badge of course. And this," she handed me the small paper, "are your key codes. You pick ONE key code, let us know which, so we have it in your file. You will use that code to access rooms, for therapy. As well as medication cabinets, and the like. You do not share this code with ANYONE, especially not the patients. That's actually how our last doctor - the one your replacing got fired. Her and Mr. Joker were infatuated with one another and she tried to let him escape. We CANNOT let that happen. These people are in here for a reason. Do you understand?" I looked at her, she was dead serious. I knew I was taking someone's place, but Dr. Quinzel? Damn....I made note to be on my toes at all times. It made sense though, working with people who were not only mentally insane, but criminally crazy? Required carefulness AND attention to detail. I took the piece of paper from her, and scanned it over reading the codes. I tried to find one I could remember the easiest.

K3P01QWR  
K3RT190YP  
K3FF011LW _  
_

I noticed each one started with K3, why I had no idea. I assumed a full keybad was on each door, and medication cabinent. I went ahead and chose the last code, it seemed easiest to remember.  
"What if I forget my code?" I questioned while handing her the paper back.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Just remember one really important thing," she began, "Your badge, has a system installed into it."  
I looked totally lost now. My badge has a system installed into it? It looks like a normal badge? I looked down at the badge in my hand turning it over.  
"This system, is an emergency alert system. You ONLY use it in the case of emergency. If you cannot reach a door, a guard, or remember your code in the case of an emergency there is a SMALL button that is disguised as the color of your badge. You push it and it will activate. What it does is alert us in the office, and the guards that there is trouble. Trouble like, patient escape, an injury, a suicide, and such things like that." I nodded at her again, finally finding the small disguised button. This made me feel a little bit safer.  
"Do you usually have tons of issues with patients here?"  
Suddenly the door burst open behind me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at who knocked me down, another guard.  
"Ma'am, we have an emergency down in the isolation ward. An escape attempt with a possible hostage situation!" he yelled in a deep voice.  
The woman came out from behind her desk, I noticed her full uniform. Totally black, solid, slacks and top, with a taser in one pocket and a patient stabilizer syringe in the other. She looked down at me reaching out her hand, "I believe that would be your answer. I'm Claudia by the way. Welcome to Arkham."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Chapter 2.**

 

 

 

My first not even full hour at my first day of work and bad shit was already happening. Maybe I'm already in too deep....maybe I need to go back home. I had finally brushed myself off and got up off the ground, still seated in the office waiting for Claudia to return. It didn't sound too good out there, honestly. Alarms sounding, people screaming...yelling. I guess this was gonna be the new "normal" environment for me. As normal as you can get in the looney bin that is. The door finally opened, I turned to see if Claudia had returned. "Sorry for that interruption Misses Clark," she said, "I have to do paperwork with the guards now noting the situation, so I'll need to step out again. I wanted to ask you for a favor because the administrator won't be back for another hour - if you think you can handle it." She smirked.

  
"I can handle anything you throw at me ma'am." I nodded smiling, well that was a huge bullshit lie. _I just about pissed myself hearing what was going on and wanted to make a run for the goddamn door,_ I thought.

"We have a new patient coming in apparently, the guards at check in will be bringing her in, and she will be in restraints so she cannot harm you. Just please tell the guards to wait in here with her, okay?"  
I nodded at her. It's just a patient, I'll be dealing with them everyday so I might as well start now. "I need to get used to the patient environment anyways."

"Alright, well I will see you later. But not too much later hopefully," she replied shutting the door. I turned back to face the bare walls behind the desk. I wondered who the new patient was. What her mental state was. What she was being admitted for. Someone's brain to pick at while I waited for actual sessions. Honestly, this could be interesting.

Crazy people do tend to tell the best *made up* stories. I giggled and then scolded myself, I should know better. I straightened back up in my seat and heard a hard knock at the door.

"Claudia! Ya knew best friend is here! Open the damn door!" bellowed a guard. I scrambled to the door and greeted him. Oh lovely, the asshole from the hallway.  
He scowled at me, "where's Claudia?"

"Hostage situation and suicide attempt in the isolation ward."

"Oh. Ok. Well," he turned to the other two guards, "bring her in boys!"

The other two guards wheeled in a woman, restrained to really what looked like a gurney but wasn't. I couldn't make out her face because she also had a bit of a mask over it.

"Careful," another guard warned, "she's a biter." He laughed deeply, sarcastically. Joy. I was really in crazy town. The guards rolled the woman into a corner, away from me and the desk. The office actually had pretty ample space. Outside I heard a conversation going on between a woman and a man. I turned to look out the window of the door, it was Claudia and the guard who I had ran into in the hall. She nodded her head about something and came back into the office.  
"God dammit." she said as she slammed the door shut. She was clearly irritated about something. Maybe the adminstrator wasn't coming back? Or something? I looked at her puzzled. She walked up to the woman restrained to the gurney type mat.

  
"You're back," she said under her breath. A stifled giggle came out from under the mask. I was still totally lost. Today has been just filled with surprises. And mysteries. Jesus.  
A voice screeched out, "hi Clauds, did ya miss me?!" I turned and looked to see where the voice came from. Holy. Shit.  
"Misses Quinzel, just because you get FIRED from here doesn't mean you need to pull some crazy bullshit stunt to COME BACK. You're here for Joker, aren't you?"  
Another giggle. From the one and only Dr. well now ex Dr. technically, Harleen Quinzel. Arkham's former doctor, who had my position. I felt semi-uneasy. The woman whose job I took was here, not only that, but was in fucking restraints.  
"Ya know, I can't be separated from Mistah J too long. I get lonely." she sneered.  
Claudia stepped closer and looked Harleen dead in the eye, "Misses Quinzel, don't think for one second that I and Dahlia won't have a close eye on you." Dahlia? I guess she's the adminstrator. I never actually got her name honestly.  
"Ya think ya can keep a close eye on me, think again Clauds. I know my way around this entire building, and Mistah J ALWAYS gets what he wants." She turned her gaze over to me, I noticed her eyes wandering up and down at my body. It made me uneasy even more than before. I rather not get murdered my first day here. Or second. Or third.

"Who's the new girl?"

"That's your replacement, Quinzel. Hopefully she doesn't let Joker escape from Arkham. Like you tried to."

"Tried to? Oh honey, that wasn't a tried to. That was a, I did, and then you caught me, and him. Fired me, and locked him back up. We was just gonna be happy together, start a family, get married..." she trailed off into her day dreamy thoughts.  
Claudia grabbed Harleen by her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks together. "Because dating a mental ward patient is a good idea Quinzel. You're as dumb as they come." She let go of her face and put her mask back on.

"Clark, now that our new patient is here I've got to get her checked into the system. Think you can take her to her room?"

"Yes ma'am." I was still uneasy about this entire situation. Now I get to be around two crazy murderers. Lovely. Really, what did I get myself into?

A guard had followed me while taking Harleen down to her room, she was in East B wing, with the other women. Far away from Joker too. Who was on the opposite end of the building.  
"Ah yes, 132" I looked up at the guard and unlocked the door with my code. He wheeled Harleen inside. "I think I've got it from here, what's your name by the way?" I asked.

"Jackson."

"Nice to meet you Jackson." I smiled and waved him away. I closed the door behind me.  
I walked up to Harleen and pulled her mask off.  
"Jesus, I was wonderin when I was gonna get that damn thing off. It made me all kindsa sweaty. Ew!" she squealed.  
I laughed quietly.  
"So, you're my replacement?" she asked looking me up and down again. It felt like she was drinking in every each of my appearance possible. My curly, shoulder length brown hair. My caramel brown eyes, pale skin. I was short too, only five feet.  
"You're pretty cute." she giggled.  
Cute? I'm not here to be cute, I'm here to work, I thought. I figured she was trying to start playing mind games with me. I wasn't having it.

"Misses Quinzel, you know why you're here, right?"

"Because I got in trouble? Which really, was my intended purpose. I'm gonna get my puddin back one way or another."  
Of course, stubborness at its finest. She definently had been around Joker way too long.

"You're here because you robbed a bank to start, murdered EVERYONE in the building, and then stole a damn police car."  
She smiled. "Some of my finest work, if ya ask me."  
I shook my head. "Well, this is your new home. For now, unless we move you somewhere else." I was un-doing her restraints. I wasn't really worried about her at this point. Being around her myself, and getting her vibe, she seemed more or less harmless. And I did have my badge for emergencies.  
"Ya know, i'm not goin nowhere without Mistah J, right?"  
I scoffed, "I'll see you in the morning Harleen." I said closing the door, and locking it back up.  
Jackson came strutting back up to me, "piece of work ain't she?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do. I was here when she still was working here actually. Joker really did a number in fucking up her brain, her way of thinking. Completely. I just hope he doesn't get to you like that. He does have a way of 'charming' people if you will. That he...wants something from." The guard eyed me up and down. I was getting really tired of people doing this, it made me really, really uneasy.  
I snapped my fingers at him, "I think I can handle myself. Thanks."  
That and the lack of judgement people had for me, pissed me off as well.

I walked into the door of my apartment, kicking off my heels and tossing them on the floor. I sighed, and tossed my keys onto the hall table. I was tired, not entirely drained of energy, but still pretty tired. Not even my first full day at the asylum and so much shit happened all at once. I finally got to meet Dahlia, and Claudia had to give her a run down on what happened when she was gone. Dahlia didn't even blink, as if it were normal day-to-day problems, or really, the daily agenda, in the asylum. I guess I was gonna need to get used to that, seeing as this was my new job. A job I really needed to keep. I look around my small minimialist apartment, _I really need to keep this job, this place needs some decorations, lighting, paint - SOMETHING_. I heard a light tapping on the door breaking me of my thoughts, I didn't invite anyone over? I also don't know like anyone here in Gotham, for that matter. I went to my door, looking through the peephole. A tall, black figure stood in front of my door. As if my night couldn't get any better.  
I turned the lock, then the knob opening the door.  
The tall figure greeted me, "Hello Misses Clark." I raised an eyebrow, who is this and HOW does he know my name? Everything was getting weirder by the second.  
"Yes?" I replied puzzled.

"Bruce Wayne," he said extending his hand, "nice to meet you." I shook his hand, still wondering what he was doing here.

"Can I-uh-help you, Mr. Wayne?"

"Actually, yes you can. Can I come in?"  
I looked back at my bare apartment, then him, he seemed harmless, so why not?  
I smiled, "Sure." He followed in behind me closing my door and I went into my living room, not yet sitting down.

"I'm here on official business, Misses Clark. You know who I am, right?"  
I shook my head, "a random man who came knocking at my door?" He stifled a slight chuckle.

"If that was your thoughts then I would hope you wouldn't just let any random guy into your house, while you're -" he looked around, "yeah, alone."  
I didn't think of it until now, Bruce Wayne, his identities had been revealed before, if I remember correctly he was....Batman?  
My mouth made an "oh" shape and I looked up at him, he smiled and nodded.

"Now she knows."

"So what business would the Batman have at my house?"

"Good question! Actually, I already know all about you Misses Clark. And we can talk about me later, if you'd like. But right now, you're my top priority."

"I don't see why. Explain."

"Well, you're the new doctor at Arkham, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. I suppose."

"THAT is why I'm here Misses Clark."

"You can call me Sasha, sir."  
He nodded at me, "Sasha, well, Sasha, you see my greatest enemy is in Arkham. As you and well, the entire city of Gotham happen to know. He's referred to as the 'clown prince of crime'?"  
So he's here about Joker? What would he need to speak to me about in reference to him. I'm just a psychologist, and I'm no Harleen Quinzel. I NEED my job, I won't be letting ANY patient out of the asylum at any time. Period.

"Joker, of course. But why do you need to speak to me about him?"

"Well, after the last incident with Dr. Quinzel -" I cut him off immediately.

"I'm not Dr. Quinzel. Unlike her, I need my job. Have you SEEN my apartment? I'm a small town girl, I need a job. I moved here to Gotham for the purpose of work. And to put my psychology degree to use," I stated sternly crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled at me, why did he think any of this was even remotely a matter to joke about?  
Well, what a way of wording things.

"I know you're not, because if you were Joker would end up charming you and molding your mind - or should I say corrupting it, to make you pull a stunt like her too. No, I can tell you have a good head on your shoulders, a strong work ethic, and a desire to help people. Right?"  
He could read me like a goddamn book. At least someone got me right today, instead of assuming absolute bullshit.

"Of course. That's the point of my field," I dropped my arms from my chest resting them at my sides. I offered to let him sit on the couch, and I sat down next to him. "Thanks." I smiled to welcome him.

"We just can't have Joker escaping at all. I know Dr. Quinzel is in Arkham now as well, I was the one who got her admitted actually. Just because Joker himself isn't running rampant around Gotham doesn't mean his clown girlfriend needs to also. They're two peas in the craziest pod you'll ever come across. We can't have that running around the city. If anyone tries to convince you otherwise, DON'T fall for it. Charm can be decieving, the two of them are great at it. They will go to ANY length to get what they want, or who they want for that matter." he looked over towards my window and slowly got up.

"I'm really sorry to cut things short, Misses Clark, but I do need to go."

"Of course," I responded walking him back to the door, and opening it.

"Keep yourself safe Misses Clark, Gotham still has some rather unwanted characters running around its streets. But I'm working on it as fast as possible. Have a goodnight." he turned his back, walking away. I shut my door. Things REALLY couldn't get any weirder today. I was probably wrong though. Honestly.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Chapter 3.**

 

_*back at Arkham Asylum*_

  
"I'm so sorry we rushed you yesterday, especially with all the drama that went on, we are going to show you your office and get you squared away here now." Dahlia's words were ringing through my head. Yesterday I actually never got to see my office or anything of the sort, I was too busy dealing with other shit and was sent home after. Short day, still felt relatively long considering all that happened. Dahlia and I walked to the end of the hall away from the offices. "So, this is your office. We do keep it away from the adminstration and reception, of course. Not so much for a 'patient confidentiality' because well, we deal with the mentally unstable, but so you feel like you have enough personal space to do your work without interruptions. Any time a patient comes in for therapy, they're usually restrained, and they are always escorted to and from by a guard." She set the keys down on the table. I looked around the room, relatively small windows that were barred of course to avoid possible escapes. The table was metal, as were the chairs, _how am I suppose to be remotely comfortable while doing my sessions?_ I noticed a locked door in a corner. "I also forgot to mention, the room we're in now, IS the therapy room and only the therapy room. Behind that door, is your office. We try to keep your safety in mind, as well as patient records private of course from other patients. We needn't any prying eyes where they don't belong." I walked over to the door, she picked up the ring of keys and followed in suite.

_click, click._

As she unlocked the door I began to drink in my new atmosphere. The place I would be spending a great majority of my time. A nice mahogany bookshelf was against one of the walls. A matching mahogany desk sat close to it in the center of the room with a small call button to page for patients to come in. I ran my fingers along the desk to feel its finish, super smooth, I thought. There was also a rather large office chair behind the desk, that looked more comfortable than what was advertised to me in the therapy room. "So, this is it." she chirped while also looking around the room. "I know it's not much, but feel free to add your own personal touches if you wish. This is where you'll spend most of your time of course, we prefer you not take your work home with you - in any form or fashion." She became stern towards the end of her statement, probably referring back to the Quinzel/Joker incident.  
I looked over at her, "Dahlia, I can promise you that won't happen with me. I NEED this job -"  
"I _prefer_ actions over words, Misses Clark. Please do not dissapoint me." she retorted. I nodded. "Remember your key code for the doors, your office and the therapy room have the same code you chose your first day with Claudia. I apologize for my lack of prescense my lunch was a bit longer than I intended it to be. I'm the only one who has keys in this building, and no one but me has access to them. That's why everyone has key codes. So, don't forget yours. I'll leave you to settle in." She turned and strolled out of the room, closing the therapy room door behind her.

  
The office was pretty minimalist, but so was my own apartment. I sat my laptop bag and suitcase down on my new desk. A _bsolutely no windows in here? Jesus. The space was pretty gloomy, but oh well_. I sighed, and unlatched my suitcase. I reached in and pulled out my new name plate, I hadn't had one made until I began to practice with my degree. It made me feel important, as silly as it sounded.  
I then heard a blip from the therapy room door and looked through my open office door to see who it was.  
"Misses Clark," Jackson's deep voice bellowed through the room. "We have a patient who's wanting to meet his new doctor. You'll be pleased to meet him I'm sure." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.  
"Of course." I replied, closing my office door.  
"He's down in isolation." Jackson held the therapy room door open for me, closing it behind him. I hadn't been giving much of a tour of Arkham, considering I would be spending most of my time in my office like Dahlia said it didn't matter much. I looked around as we continued on our way, the isolation ward had eight rooms, a couple feets length away from each other. The doors were solid metal, bolted, with one small opening for food trays more than likely. No windows either, which was understandable.  
_Ha ha ha ha ha ha!_  
A screeching laugh echoed in my ears. Apparently the rooms don't muffle much noise, sadly. I already knew who I was about to have the "pleasure" of meeting. Someone I rather not have met already, but knew I needed to to do my job. He was going to be one of my main therapy patients - naturally. Jackson keyed his door code into the pad, it squeaked loudly as it opened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Looking straight at me, with a smile on his pale white painted face, was the Joker.

"The new doctor.....mmm...." he clicked his tongue at me. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"You can call me Dr. Clark. I'm the new psychologist."

"Of course, of course." he walked over to me. Jackson was still at the door, standing behind me.

"Oh, my best friend. Mr. guard. I call you that since I don't know your real name!" he yelled at Jackson.  
Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's usually antagonistic like that."

"Oh, my, no not antagonistic!" he stifled a laugh. "Just, honest." Joker was standing right in front of me at this point.

"What is it you needed, Joker? I do have patients to take care of. And if you have me here just to play mind games, then I'm leaving-" I turned to walk out, Jackson was already in the hallway. A cold hand reached out to me. I turned and looked Joker dead in the eye.  
"Darling," he rubbed his thumb against my arm, "I just hope to make your....stay as comfortable as possible." I yanked my arm away and scowled at him.

"Whatever you mean by that I'm not sure, nor do I really care honestly." I followed Jackson out the door, letting him close it and lock Joker back inside.

_Just wait and you'll find out! I'm a man of mystery honey! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

  
"I'm going back to my office now, I've got work to do. Files to read over, etc." I said to Jackson. He nodded in understanding.

I noticed a new piece of paper on my desk, more like a packet actually. It was a new patient pysch evaluation packet, more than likely for Harleen. I quickly skimmed it over, and I was right. I knew every new patient had to go through a psych evaluation within the first the days of admission, to know what procedures, treatments, and precautions needed to be taken. Each patient of course, was unique in their own psycho way. I flipped all the pages back over, and pressed down on my call button.

 ** _"I need a guard to bring Harleen Quinzel to my office, for psych evaluation."_** The guards didn't carry walkies, or anything to really reply back to me, so I waited for a few minutes.

_knock, knock._

I went over to the therapy room door, it was a guard I hadn't yet met. A muscularly built, Mexican looking man with raven black hair and a five o'clock shadow. "I got what ya ordered, doc." he chuckled.  
"Nice to see ya again, doc! Did ya miss me?!" Harleen giggled. I scowled back at her crossing my arms over my chest, I tilted my chin upwards.

"I've got it from here." I looked towards the guard. He nodded and pushed Harleen inside. 

 

"Have fun, doc." he retorted, walking away.  
I motioned towards a chair, "You know the drill, Harleen. You've been here, worked here, if you could call it that here before anyways."Her smile immediately dropped and turned into a glare. She shuffled over to the chair, and I sat down across from her.

"So, you know, within the first three days of admission we do our psych evaluation of each patient."  
She scoffed back, "of course. It's protocol."

"Well since you know so much, should I just let you fill out yourself?" I smirked and shoved the packet towards her. She tried reaching for it, but I yanked it back before she had a chance. She was still a damn straight jacket, she had zero chance. And I wouldn't give her it even then.

"Was that really called for, doc?" She pouted.

"Harleen, this is MY office now, MY therapy room. I'm in charge now, not you. Not anymore. You fucked up that opportunity. And I know why you're here. We all know." I said sternly.  
She giggled back at me. "Of course everyone knows, Mistah J and I are a match....made in hell."

I began thumbing through the evaluation packet, scribbling down notes in the personality section. _Stubborn, persistent, determined....signs of histronic disorder, OCD...._  
I looked up at Harleen. "So, something I'm noticing among the lot of you criminally insane patients here have nicknames."

  
Harleen shot me a wide grin, "I was wondering when ya would ask me for my NEW name! It's not Harleen anymore, it hasn't been since I fell in love with Mistah J...." she trailed off. I snapped my fingers in her face, "Right. I go by Harley Quinn now, but you can just call me Harley!" she giggled.  
Harley was a lot easier to say than Harleen each time, her name was a mouthful. I turned back another page to finish my psych evaluation notes, the ones I needed to do with the patient present. I scrawled and scribbled a couple more sentences down.

"Well doc, looks like we're done here, ya?" Harley chirped. I glanced up at her, setting down my pen. I removed my reading glasses, "You can call me Dr. Clark, or Misses Clark. Harleen, Harley, whichever, you need to understand one thing. We are not friends, acquantinces, anything of the like or sort. This is strictly a patient/doctor relationship, that's all it will ever be." She rose from her seat, leaning down over the table, and she whispered,

"That's such a shame...I could have so...much fun with a pretty little thing like yaself....doc." She licked her lips teasingly. I glared back at her.

"And I don't do mind games. Or flattery." I then heard a knock at the door.

"Doctor! You about done? It's almost time for dinner. As much as these creatins needn't a meal, we gotta feed em!" the guard yelled through the door.

"Yes, we're finished. Come in and get her." A lock click sounded from the door opening and unlocking, the same guard from earlier wandered inside and grabbed Harley. As they turned to walk out she shot back at me,

"I'll convince ya otherwise, doc." She winked.

I didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, but flattery from patients definently wasn't going to work. From her nor Joker.

 

 ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Chapter 4.**

 

After thumbing through my list of who all had a psych evaluation so far, and who hadn't, my eyes ran across a name of a particular person I didn't feel like running into again. Joker's antagonistic personality drove me through the fucking roof. He thought he was charming and flattery, but to me he was just a nuisance. Most, and I mean that term as lightly as possible, mental institutions do actually make an effort to "cure" - if you will - patients and possibly push them back into the real world. Arkham, however, wasn't one of those places. And if even somehow, someway, Harley Quinn and Joker managed to weasel their ways into one of those places, they would never leave. They CAN'T be cured, it's almost impossible to think of them as "normal" because everyone knows them as just being nuts. Harley had honestly shown issues within her psyche whenever she began falling in love with a lunatic murderer, who bears no sympathy - nor empathy for anyone he's ever hurt. I knew that Joker would try to sweet talk me, it was who he was and how he operated. Just like he did with Harley when she still worked here. Work is work for me, and no one will convince me to just set them free. This is my job, my livelihood and I wouldn't just give it up for anyone. Especially after Mr. Wayne made a personal visit to my home, how can I let the Batman down? I couldn't.

I picked up Joker's medical file and walked down to the isolation wing, where he was kept with the worst of the worst. Harley hadn't quite hit his level of crazy yet, although I'm sure she would. It was just best to keep them in separate ends of the building, they cause less trouble when they're not around each other. 

I keyed in my code to unlock his door, opening it. He was sitting facing the wall, and spoke. "You know, doctor....." I rolled my eyes at his voice wondering what he had to say now. "You barely know me. I know ALL about you." he chuckled. I scoffed,  _what did HE know about ME?_ "I know your thoughts, your personality, your background. I have people - eyes, ears, everywhere. I mean, I'm Gotham's most beloved hitman. Gangster. Crime boss. Crime kingpin. Whatever you wanna call me, I'll accept em all as a label-"

"What do you know about me? Or  _think_ you do, to be more realistic?" I questioned, as I walked over to him. He looked up at me, his gaze piercing. He grinned widely, from ear to ear.

"Ya wanna know, how I got these scars?" 

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh sweetie. You know what I know, because you know what I know, that I know. Right? And if I know all about you, wouldn't you like to know all...about..me?" He had finally stood up and was facing me. I could feel his breath hot on my face. I swallowed, trying to not look slightly intimidated, but who was I kidding?

"So. I'll ask again" he threw back, licking his lips, "Do  _you_ wanna know, how I got these scars...?"

"Probably from something idiotic and stupid you did to get harmed, I'm sure." 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha! Oh, we have a joker here.... I like that. And, I kinda like you." I glanced at the ground biting my lip.  _Is this the charming bullshit I was suppose to watch out for? Really though._  

I looked back up at him, "Just remember I AM THE Joker. You can be a joker, but the name is mine for sure. Owned, labeled, patented for me. Because it describes exactly who I am." He retrieved his gaze out his small window. 

"Joker, charming and flattery won't work with me. I've told Harley that, too." He smiled again, and turned towards me.

"Charming? Flattery? Really..." he clicked his tongue and stood in front of me, about an inch or so of space between us. He eyed me up and down, " _Charming...Flattery....hmmmm.."_ He lifted a hand up to my chin, running his thumb across my bottom lip.

 

"Charming....flattery..." he repeated. I had frozen in place. Part of me was worried what would happen next, but another part of me realized I didn't really care. And that part sort of scared me in that moment, honestly. I looked him in the eye, and then let my gaze wander through his appearance. His green locks glistened in the sunlight, and his makeup still didn't hide how attractive he really was. His pale white skin looked so smooth. He tilted my chin upwards and I gulped in reaction.

"I've been called many, many things....doctor..." he whispered, "but charming and flattery....mmm. That's two new terms for my list." His finger traced down my chin to my chest, between my breasts. I could feel my entire body clench. I know part of this reaction was because I hadn't been with anyone in years. I'd been focused on work, school, and the like. I had no time to date, and I liked my me time, but why here, why now was this happening??!

He let out a soft chuckle, leaning in. My eyes widened, and he softly bit on my lip. I let out an immediate moan. Why could I not control myself in this moment? Every thought, plan, action had left my fucking mind. I felt like I was going to melt in a puddle of my own self. I never even thought of Joker as anything more than a mere patient, another patient, just a worse one. A harder to deal with annoying one, really. But in this moment, I was wanting to just give my body over to him. I could feel his hand trailing to the bottom of my blouse, sliding his hands underneath. My nipples immediately hardened in response. I wasn't wearing a bra because my bust was small enough I could get away with it. And I thought they were uncomfortable. His fingers encircled my hardened nipples, as he leaned over to my neck. I could feel his hot breath down it, and whispered again, "You like that, doctor?" he asked as he nibbled on my ear. I let out another soft moan. Why was I letting this happen? How could I be letting this happen? Why couldn't I move? Why was I just standing there? Why?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

 

After thumbing through my list of who all had a psych evaluation so far, and who hadn't, my eyes ran across a name of a particular person I didn't feel like running into again. Joker's antagonistic personality drove me through the fucking roof. He thought he was charming and flattery, but to me he was just a nuisance. Most, and I mean that term as lightly as possible, mental institutions do actually make an effort to "cure" - if you will - patients and possibly push them back into the real world. Arkham, however, wasn't one of those places. And if even somehow, someway, Harley Quinn and Joker managed to weasel their ways into one of those places, they would never leave. They CAN'T be cured, it's almost impossible to think of them as "normal" because everyone knows them as just being nuts. Harley had honestly shown issues within her psyche whenever she began falling in love with a lunatic murderer, who bears no sympathy - nor empathy for anyone he's ever hurt. I knew that Joker would try to sweet talk me, it was who he was and how he operated. Just like he did with Harley when she still worked here. Work is work for me, and no one will convince me to just set them free. This is my job, my livelivehood and I wouldn't just give it up for anyone. Especially after Mr. Wayne made a personal visit to my home, how can I let the Batman down? I couldn't.

I picked up Joker's medical file and walked down to the isolation wing, where he was kept with the worst of the worst. Harley hadn't quite hit his level of crazy yet, although I'm sure she would. It was just best to keep them in separate ends of the building, they cause less trouble when they're not around each other. 

I keyed in my code to unlock his door, opening it. He was sitting facing the wall, and spoke. "You know, doctor....." I rolled my eyes at his voice wondering what he had to say now. "You barely know me. I know ALL about you." he chuckled. I scoffed, what did HE know about ME? "I know your thoughts, your personality, your background. I have people - eyes, ears, everywhere. I mean, I'm Gotham's most beloved hitman. Gangster. Crime boss. Crime kingpin. Whatever you wanna call me, I'll accept em all as a label-"

"What do you know about me? Or think you do, to be more realistic?" I questioned, as I walked over to him. He looked up at me, his gaze piercing. He grinned widely, from ear to ear.

"Ya wanna know, how I got these scars?" 

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh sweetie. You know what I know, because you know what I know, that I know. Right? And if I know all about you, wouldn't you like to know all...about..me?" He had finally stood up and was facing me. I could feel his breath hot on my face. I swallowed, trying to not look slightly intimidated, but who was I kidding?

"So. I'll ask again" he threw back, licking his lips, "Do you wanna know, how I got these scars...?"

"Probably from something idiotic and stupid you did to get harmed, I'm sure." 

"Ha, ha, ha, ha ha ha! Oh, we have a joker here.... I like that. And, I kinda like you." I glanced at the ground biting my lip. Is this the charming bullshit I was suppose to watch out for? Really though. 

I looked back up at him, "Just remember I AM THE Joker. You can be a joker, but the name is mine for sure. Owned, labeled, patented for me. Because it describes exactly who I am." He retrieved his gave out his small window. 

"Joker, charming and flattery won't work with me. I've told Harley that, too." He smiled again, and turned towards me.

"Charming? Flattery? Really..." he clicked his tongue and stood in front of me, about an inch or so of space between us. He eyed me up and down, "Charming...Flattery....hmmmm.." He lifted a hand up to my chin, running his thumb across my bottom lip.

 

"Charming....flattery..." he repeated. I had frozen in place. Part of me was worried what would happen next, but another part of me realized I didn't really care. And that part sort of scared me in that moment, honestly. I looked him in the eye, and then let my gaze wander through his appearance. His green locks glistened in the sunlight, and his makeup still didn't hide how attractive he really was. His pale white skin looked so smooth. He tilted my chin upwards and I gulped in reaction.

"I've been called many, many things....doctor..." he whispered, "but charming and flattery....mmm. That's two new terms for my list." His finger traced down my chin to my chest, between my breasts. I could feel my entire body clench. I know part of this reaction was because I hadn't been with anyone in years. I'd been focused on work, school, and the like. I had no time to date, and I liked my me time, but why here, why now was this happening??!

He let out a soft chuckle, leaning in. My eyes widened, and he softly bit on my lip. I let out an immediate moan. Why could I not control myself in this moment? Every thought, plan, action had left my fucking mind. I felt like I was going to melt in a puddle of my own self. I never even thought of Joker as anything more than a mere patient, another patient, just a worse one. A harder to deal with annoying one, really. But in this moment, I was wanting to just give my body over to him. I could feel his hand trailing to the bottom of my blouse, sliding his hands underneath. My nipples immediately hardened in response. I wasn't wearing a bra because my bust was small enough I could get away with it. And I thought they were uncomfortable. His fingers encircled my hardened nipples, as he leaned over to my neck. I could feel his hot breath down it, and whispered again, "You like that, doctor?" he asked as he nibbled on my ear. I let out another soft moan. Why was I letting this happen? How could I be letting this happen? Why couldn't I move? Why was I just standing there? Why?


	3. Chapter 5. w/ Chp. 4 Re-visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 with a chapter 4 re-visit.

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter**   **5.**

 

 

As quickly as everything had happened, and as lost and confused I had become - needless to say my adrenaline was fueled and pumping. It was almost like an inner desire I had for Joker could no longer be hidden, from him, from me, from... _anyone_. I was hoping no one would walk by, or hear us, or me, or whatever the hell they might hear. 

_***tsk. tsk. tsk.*** _

"Oh doctor...doctor...doctor....mmmm..." I looked up at him, into his eyes. Searching for an....answer? I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. He placed his index finger on my lips. "Shh..shh.shhhh....doctor. I know. I know.  _I know._ " I gulped again. He let go of my nipples, which were still hard. I had a shocked look on my face. He licked his lips still looking at me. "You know, I think we're done here," he smirked his infamous smirk. I nodded, I was still frozen in place and shocked. I didn't know what to say, or do no less. "Better get touched up or they'll know something's up. Wouldn't want to lose your job like Harls, would you?"  _Hah, ha ha ha ha ha ha!_  I looked down at my ruffled up blouse, and straightened it out with my hands. I swallowed, and re-affirmed myself. "We're done here." I said sharply.

"But of course...." he retorted.

I walked towards the door, completely forgetting my clipboard and paperwork. I turned back around quickly.

"Looking for this?" Joker said, holding the forms up in his pale white hand. "I went ahead and filled out some things for you, doctor. I thought I could be...of help. Since clearly you weren't in your right mind when you came in here to evaluate me!" I snatched the pages out of his hands. I would look and see what he did later.

 

_*later that day....*_

 

I was still in my office, my feet were propped up on my desk. Heels off, on the floor under my desk. I had un-pinned my hair from the messy bun it was in letting my long brown locks down. I sighed, looking at my phone to see the time. Today was...rather uneventful I guess I could say. So much was happening so quickly, I didn't like it and if anyone found out about the "adventures of Sasha and Joker" I would definitely lose my job. I let my guard down, and I was more than ashamed of myself. I pulled the forms from Joker's evaluation (or lack thereof) to see what he scribbled on the damn pages. Of course, he left me a wonderful note on them.

_"Madness - as you know; is a lot like gravity....all it takes is a little **push**. How far are you willing to be pushed around, doctor?"_

The note had been spaced between pages, naturally. Joker makes nothing simple; especially since he is a complex character. I trashed the forms, I knew I would need to do new ones. With all that had happened today, however, I didn't know how happy I was about going back into that room. Maybe we would need to do psych evaluation in my office under supervision. I cannot be flattered, flirted with, tempted, this is  _my_ job after all; my area of expertise. No one was going to take this from me. I shivered. 

I wonder how Harley would feel if she knew about Joker flirting with me, groping me....the thought hadn't even crossed my mind.  _Would she be jealous? Or not care?_ I questioned myself. Knowing Harley, she probably would be borderline of caring and not caring; to be honest. I had a short flashback in my head though of my first encounters with Harley....

_"...that's such a shame..I could have....so much fun....with a pretty thing like yaself......"_

That sentence from her mouth just rang in my brain. 

Suddenly, I rose from my seat and slapped my fists down on my desk agitated. 

"THEY'RE BOTH PLAYING ME. THOSE SONS OF BITCHES. FUCK!" In my rage, I managed to knock some things off my desk. I heard a loud pounding on my door.

 _"Misses Clark?! You alright in there?!"_ My door suddenly burst open. Jackson, of course coming to my (un-needed) aide. 

I looked up at him, straightening myself out again and fixing the items back onto my desk. 

"Yes, Jackson, I'm fine."

"I just heard a loud noise, thought I would check. Loud noises are a bit of a concern here, you know?" While I appreciated the bit of worry in his tone, I was still annoyed at my recent realization. 

"Yeah, I just - I've had a really long day." I smiled at him, calmly.

"Well, 'bout time to clock out anyways. Whatya say we go get some drinks?" I nodded. Alcohol was probably going to be a great long lost friend for me. Long lost in the sense I rarely drink, but why the hell not? It was nice to actually have a coworker who seemed to be friendly with me, in a good non-sexual manner. That made me smile, I had a friend in this hell hole of a town. One friend. Not a bad start.

I grabbed my belongings, and car keys as we walked out the door.

_*at Noonan's bar.*_

I threw back a shot, and licked my lips. "So," I began while looking at Jackson, smiling, "I didn't know taking me out for drinks and showing me Gotham's...'night life' was part of the job description."

Jackson bellowed, his famous deep laugh.

"Oh, Misses Clark-" I cut him off. "We're not at work, Jackson. You can call me Sasha."

"Sasha, it's just nice to have a pretty lady join me for drinks. And, honestly, you seemed like you could use one." he stifled a chuckle. I elbowed him, "What's that suppose to mean?!" I laughed.

"I'm a people reader, I guess you could say. I could tell you were stressed. I know you had a moment of anger. We all do, I mean. Look at where we  _work_. It's sort of....expected? I guess?" 

I nodded back at him.  _He could say that again._

"Today was just interesting....weird. I know that Joker and Harley are up to something. They keep trying to be flattery with me. It's getting annoying." 

Jackson set his beer down, looking at me slightly worried. "Anything you wanna talk about? Elaborate on?"

I ran my fingers through my long locks, and sighed "I mean it's what I said it was. Just the flirting it's weird. I know they're up to something."

"Wait, what? They're  _flirting_ with you? I could have sworn that Harleen was straight. Harley, whatever the crazy bitch wants to go by." he took a swig of his beer.

I giggled, "She probably is and is probably trying to fuck with me so I can let her and Joker out of Arkham, which isn't happening. Not a chance in hell." I threw back another shot. 

"You seem like a good girl. I don't think you'll jeopardize your job like that." Jackson said, finishing his beer. He licked his lips, and burped. "'Scuse me." 

I laughed nervously, the burping of course didn't bother me. I was one of the most un-lady like women anyone could meet. But the statement, what happened today, it was just all coming back again. I wanted to put the incident behind me.

But I couldn't. I had to figure out what Joker and Harley had planned. The fact they were trying to pull one on me made me more upset, more furious; more on my toes now. What happened couldn't again. Period.

"I'm able to request a guard to see-over an evaluation with a patient, right?" I shot at Jackson. He nodded, "Of course, Sasha. Why wouldn't you be able to? If you don't feel safe with a patient you can request a guard to see over just about anything you have to do with a patient. But, we're suppose to stay outside of the doors. Not go into the room while evaluations are being done. To some patients we can be seen as a distraction, which according to Dahlia can ruin an evaluation of its 'true results.'" 

I smirked, Dahlia's just being overly cautious, probably. It makes sense, I guess.

"Why do you need a guard though, Sasha?"

I had to search myself for an answer, I really didn't  _want_ to lie to Jackson. He was the only friend I'd made here in Gotham so far. At the same time though, I don't want to worry him too much. "Well, I didn't get to finish my evaluation with Joker. He pulled a slick move on me, distracted me from my work with his 'ya wanna know how I got these scars?' bullshit story and well that's about it. It's not that I don't feel safe, well kinda I do actually, I just need someone to keep an eye on us. And not let me get distracted basically." I smiled.  _That was the most unbelievable lie I've ever told. It was shitty. Who would believe it?_

"I mean Joker  _is_ a hard case. Don't worry about it though, I got your back." he smiled.

_Phew._


	4. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story - enjoy some drunken smut.

**Chapter 6.**

 

I let out a loud moan, as he kissed my neck. Trailing down to my chest. I was drunk. Jackson was, also drunk and we were in his bedroom. I've not had drunken sex since I was in college, which had been almost three years. Jackson had unbuttoned my blouse, my chest was rising up and down with each deep breath I took as he planted warm kisses on my bare skin. My nipples had hardened at his touch. My body was clenching. The bad thing, though? I wasn't even focused on Jackson - I wasn't thinking of him. I found myself thinking of Joker. What happened earlier, and for some reason I wished it were him touching me....something was so wrong with me. I can't lust after a crazy patient like him.

Jackson's lips crashed into mine in a rough kiss, his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. I allowed it, and then bit his bottom lip. He let out a deep moan. I never really noticed how well built Jackson was. He had strong, large arms. And abs, but not to the extent that creeped me out. He was built well enough, but not too well basically. I slid my hands down his bare pale chest. His tongue began encircling my hardened nipples, as I reached down for his belt. He bit down on my breasts, and I exhaled sharply. I could feel his engorged member against my crotch. It made me wet. Maybe I was still sexually frustrated from Joker's teasing of me earlier. I pulled his hard member out of his pants, and began stroking it. He pulled my hand away, it surprised me. I looked up at him, and noticed him beginning to unbutton my pants. He slid them and my thong off as quickly as possible. He pinned down each of my hands, and slid himself inside of me. We both let out a loud moan, he was so big. I could feel myself clenching against him, I knew I was tight. He looked me in the eye, I wrapped my legs around his back. He continued, sliding in and out of me. With each thrust, I moaned louder. I wanted more....I needed more...I needed...."UFFFF! FUCKKK! JOKERRRRR!"

Jackson immediately stopped.

_Holy fucking shit!! What did I just do?! Was I thought much in thought about Joker that I moaned his name when I came?_

Jackson looked at me, puzzled. "The hell?" He got up. And sat on the edge of the bed. I scratched my head, searching my brain for an excuse. I couldn't find one in my drunken-mindedness. Jackson began looking for his clothes, and pulled them on quickly. I sat up.

"I'm just drunk, okay Jackson?" He ignored me and snarled.

"Whatever, Sasha. I don't know what's going on between you and Joker, but you'll lose your job if it keeps up." He threw my shirt at me and looked from me, to the door.

"I think you need to go, Sasha." I frowned. None of this was intentional, and I was having fun. But since I was thinking of Joker for who fucking knows why - maybe this was for the best?

I scrambled out of his bed, throwing my top on and slipping back into my heels. I grabbed my things, and walked out of the door. I pulled out my phone and called for a cab, since I was still clearly drunk.

As the cab pulled up, I hopped in and gave the driver my address. My phone had beeped, notifying me of a text.

_I know who it is you think of at night, who you lust after.....I'm watching you._

I hit the power button of my phone to lock it, ignoring the strange text.

****

As I walked up to my door, I noticed my heels were murdering my feet. I couldn't wait to kick them off for good and call it a night. So much had happened today. I just wanted to go to bed and forget about it all, really. As I fumbled for my keys I noticed a note on the front door. It was taped to the glass window.

I pulled it off, and opened it up.

 

_Sasha, Sasha, Sasha....._

_I don't know if you received my text or not..._

_Just know, I AM watching you. I see....everything._

_I have eyes....everywhere. I know your secrets._

_I know everything._

_I'm not a monster....I'm just ahead of the curve_

_J._


	5. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7. Joker causing problems, Harley isn't in this chapter at all, like the last one. A new character is introduced, and isn't super important, but is just a character. Not a main one, basically.

**Chapter 7.**

 

I got absolutely zero sleep last night, which wasn't shocking really. Ever since I moved here, weird, odd, shocking shit has happened. It's better than my old boring ass town, though. I poured myself another cup of coffee, and plopped back down into my couch. My hair was a mess from bedhead, and I was in my pajamas and a soft, baby blue robe and pink slippers - today was my first day off work and I was going to enjoy myself. I was also going to get rid of my damn hangover. I picked up the remote, and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels, until something caught my eye. I stopped at one finally, the scene that caught my eye....

 _"I'm standing here in front of Arkham Asylum, where a fire has broken out. Firefighters have been working the last hour to contain the flames, but no luck so far. Arkham Asylum houses the criminally insane individuals not wanted in the community. But, there are plenty of non-criminals who work to help these individuals. So far, almost all of the staff has made it out safely except one - according to the administrator. What exactly happened when you came into work this morning, miss?"_ The microphone was pointed towards a woman, the camera finally moved towards her. It was Dahlia. 

 _"I came into work this morning, about an hour ago and noticed a smell of something on fire. I went to check the source, it was coming from the isolation ward. To my shock all the isolation ward patients had escaped - including the Joker. We contacted police and fire dept. to contain the situation. We're missing one of our staff members as well. It seems no one has found him, yet."_  I knew exactly who did this, the one man who was fucking missing. God, I hated myself for everything that had happened now.The camera man then moved his shot over to what staff  _did_ make it outside. I scanned through everyone, and almost dropped my coffee cup onto the floor. Jackson was missing. I had a hard lump in my throat now, and I wanted to throw up. I was scared. I was worried. I felt even worse, after what happened last night. The worst final memory a person could have of you is of course, a bad one. Dahlia continued,  _"One of our guards; Jackson, is still missing. He's inside....somewhere but none of the firemen have found him yet...."_ she frowned, you could see the worry in her face. Jackson was a likable guy, and he got along with just about everyone in Arkham. 

 _"We got something over here!!!"_ a fireman bellowed out. The cameraman immediately turned the camera towards the source of the voice, standing as still as possible. I bit down on my lip nervously.  _Please be okay, Jackson....please. God please._ I thought. Then, two firemen came out Jackson in their arms. An EMT immediately came forward with a gurney and he was strapped down.  _"We've got a pulse, but it's faint. Get him to the hospital NOW!"_ one EMT said. I began to tremble, and my eyes started to water. Jackson was the only friend I had made so far, he was such a good guy. I knew I didn't know him that long, but he didn't deserve this. My sadness immediately turned into rage. I stood, clenching my fists. Joker did this, and he would definitely pay for it. One way, or another. I didn't fucking care. I went into my room and tossed some clothes on, quickly brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail. I slipped on my tennis shoes quickly, grabbing my keys and walked out my front door.

As I started my car and began out my driveway I thought to myself,  _what exactly am I suppose to do?_ I was so angry I hadn't thought any of this through. I figured I would go up to the hospital, once I Google mapped where it was. _I need to learn where more things in town are_ , I thought shaking my head.

First, I drove to the nearest supermarket (also, thanks to Google maps) and picked up flowers for Jackson - it was the least I could do. As I pulled into the hospital, I noticed an interesting car. It was a purple Lamborghini, and the license plate read CPOC with a crown. I shook it off and went into the hospital, I wasn't here to look at peoples' weird ass cars. I was here to visit my friend, and I was the shittiest friend in the world - or so I felt. 

As I went inside, a strong smell of cleaner filled my nostrils.  _Gotta love_ _hospitals_ , I thought. But, it was of course a method of keeping people from getting more sick and visitors to get sick. I strolled up to the front desk. A lady was sitting behind the desk, older, curly hair and thick rimmed glasses. She was focused on something, but apparently noticed my coming to the desk. 

"Name?" she asked, still focused on the task she had been doing. It looked like paperwork, probably admissions or something.

"I'm looking for Jackson....." I stopped myself,  _I don't even know Jackson's last name. How am I suppose to see him?_ I immediately felt like an idiot. My only friend, and I don't know his last name. 

She set down her pen, looking up at me. "Jackson.....?" I looked puzzled and I knew it. "He's a coworker of mine, at Arkham? I've not been there too long...I don't know his last name..." I smiled nervously.

"Ah, the Arkham patient. Alright. Let me check." she turned to her computer and begin clacking on the keys, searching for Jackson's information.

She was scrolling down, "Ah, here we go." She grabbed a slip of paper, and wrote a number down then handed me it. "He's not in the best condition, so I advise that you not startle him, or do anything to raise his heart rate. Alright?" The paper read 405B. I nodded at her. She went back to her work, and I looked around....I felt stupid once again. 

"Um, I'm not from here actually." She looked up at me, and set down her glasses confused. "I mean I live here, in Gotham, but I'm not  _from_ here." She nodded, understanding me and handed me a printed map of the hospital. I looked it over, 405B was on the third floor. 

"The elevators are over there," she said pointing to her right, "and the stairs are in the back corner next to them." I nodded again.

"Thank you." She smiled at me. I figured I would take the elevators.

When I stepped into the elevator I hit the third floor button, noticing there was an individual in the corner. He was wearing all black - a black suit with a purple fedora. His gaze was leaned down, like he was looking at the floor. He had a long cane in his grip, and pale white hands. He had been whistling a song too, unfamiliar to me. I gulped slightly. He shifted his grip on his cane, which made a sleeve of his jacket slide up at little. I froze at what I saw - a smiling mouth. I slowly let my gaze rise to his face. He stifled a chuckle, tilting his head up at me. A big grin greeted me, along with silver grills. 

"Well, hello....doctor." I had so much I wanted to say, ask, everything. I knew I said I would get Joker, and he would pay for everything that happened, but in this moment - just like last time we had a personal encounter I froze.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he grinned even wider, and laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

I frowned at him in anger, "Cute. What the hell are  _you_ doing here? What did you do?" I glanced over at the elevator, to see what floor it was on. Second.

Joker noticed me, checking the floor number. He quickly leaned over me, hitting the "stop elevator button."

"What am I doing here? What are  _you_ doing here? I heard it's your day off, doctor." He licked his lips, tapping his fingers on his cane.

"I saw the news. I know it was you. What the hell is your problem?"

"Problem? I have a  _problem_? Was I the one who slept with a coworker and moaned another man's name before getting off?"

 _How in the fuck did he know that?_ I was getting creeped out at this point.

"Didn't you get my note? I told you, I see  _everything_ and have eyes  _everywhere._ Don't ever take my words lightly, it'll save a lot of work on your part." He walked closer to me.

"How did you set the fire?" I asked, glaring.

"I have friends everywhere. Small places. Dark places. Lit places. Large places. You name it." he smiled. "All I had to do was threaten a guard to get me what I asked for, or I would kill him. He got out alive. I don't know his name.....he's kind of big. Loud. Mean. He gave you an attitude your first day if I'm not mistaken?"

_Of course, the asshole guard is the one who gave into this shit._

"Not really easy to tell someone know when they have a knife to your throat, yes?"

"Doesn't matter. What you did was wrong. And you hurt one of  _my_ friends. You'll pay for this." I said shaking my fist in his face.

He grabbed my wrist. "Oh...now, now, now. All that chit chat's gonna getcha hurt..... Put that down, now doctor." I lowered my fist.

"The bad guy's alive. But, the good one....is he dead? No....he's not. But, why did I hurt him? Why couldn't I hurt just him? Why did I set the asylum on fire? Well, you see doctor. I had a plan. I wanted to be able to hurt one person...maybe a few others but of course you don't always get what you wish for. And let the others in the asylum go free. We're people you know" - he leaned in to my ear, "we don't belong...in a cage....do we? And as people, we too have feelings, doctor." he returned his gaze back to me. "I don't have feelings, just wants, needs, and desires. And I want.... _you._ " My eyes widened.  _What the fuck does he want with me?_

"You see, since I knew a new doctor would be coming to the asylum to replace my ol' girl Harls, I was excited. A new person to attempt to pick at my brain, and not get the answers they needed - or  _wanted_ I should say. It was a fun game. Or would have been, since you know we didn't really get to play. but, I couldn't have you distracted but something-  _someone_ else. I wanted your focus all on me. I mean, what's their not to like? You said yourself I'm charming." He slid his hands up and down my arms, looking into my eyes. I swatted them away. 

"What exactly do you want with me? Hm?"

"Just for fun, you know. I like fun. Don't you, doctor? When's the last time you had any real.... _fun?_ " I frowned looking down at the floor, I hadn't had any real fun in a long time. Sadly. He tilted my chin up to him, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

I nodded, biting my lip nervously. "Shh..shh...don't be nervous doctor. I'm not gonna hurt ya....not yet anyways." he grinned again, cupping my face. I felt a sense of relief, but still some worry.

"What about Jackson?" 

"Oh, your little friend? I don't know. The fire I started was pretty bad....and I don't know how much smoke he inhaled into his lungs so there's really no telling. That's the thing about the games I play - you never know the outcome all the time and that's what makes them fun."

"Your idea of fun, and my idea of fun are two totally different things, Joker."

"Au, contrare, ma'am." he took my hand. "We had a lot of fun the last time we were alone together...." He began to slide his hands under my shirt, going straight to my breasts. I was, once again, not wearing a bra.

"Remember this?" he began encircling his fingers on my nipples. I gulped. He was charming, I'll admit it. And he was attractive, I'll admit that too. And something inside me must be drawn to him since I moaned his name while I was sleeping with Jackson. "You really don't like wearing bras, do you doctor?" I shook my head.

"My breasts are small enough to where I don't have to, unless my shirt happens to be sheer...." I stated quietly.

"Mmmmm..." he licked his lips, and began to lift my shirt up. By this point, the flowers I got for Jackson were in the floor of the elevator. My shirt was taken off of me, and tossed onto the floor. Joker cupped my breasts, and took one into his mouth. He flicked his tongue across my now hardened nipples. I moaned softly, as softly as I could really. He stopped and looked up at me, "I knew you wanted me the minute I laid eyes on you. This is what you want, isn't it? I mean, you moaned for me before getting off with another man. You must  _really_ want what you know you can't or  _shouldn't_ have I should say." I bit my lip again, nodding. He went back to paying attention to pale and bare breasts. Turning his attention to the other one, he circled his tongue around my nipples again. He proceeded to bite down, and began sucking to form a hickie. Upon his doing so, he released his grip on my breasts and looked up at me.

"Oh, what a lovely mark I've put on your body......just to remind you that you're  ** _mine_** now doctor." 


	6. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realize I mentioned a new character, although a minor one for the last chapter and didn't write them in. Sorry, but my plans went a different direction. As they keep doing. They'll get there though.

**Chapter 8.**

 

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I looked down at my bare chest, seeing the hickies that covered it. I had been branded, officially. He bit down into my neck, and I let out another moan. His hands were trailing down my body. He acted like a hormonal teenager - that was insatiable. His hands went down to my pants, where he began toying with the button. 

"I-I don't think that's a good-" his lips crashed into mine before I could finish. He unbuttoned my pants, and unzipped them in suit. A hand then slid into my thong, and a chuckle came from his red lips. 

 _"Such a good, wet girl....aren't you?"_ he whispered teasingly. If this is what I really,  _really_ wanted - what I've wanted since we'd met like he said - what I wanted since all I could think about really was  _him....._ why didn't I just let him have me? Why didn't I want to give in; mentally? My body was having its own reactions, of course. I mean, when a handsome male such as Joker is basically trying to seduce you can you really say no? I knew deep down there was an ulterior motive. I'm sure I would soon find out what it was, but right now my body really seemed to not give one fuck at all. I kept trying to fight my own urges, but maybe I  _should_ just give in.

 _"Now, now, you know what you want. I know what you want.....why fight it.....Sasha?"_ he continued taunting me, I grew even wetter than before. His fingers were tracing my entrance, taunting me physically and mentally. How much self control could one person really have? And what would happen if this did...happen? No one would know besides us? But this  _is_ Joker I'm dealing with.

"Because you're bad for me. Why else?" I looked into his eyes. His gaze didn't shift once.

"I'm bad for everyone honey. I'm bad. I'm fucking arsenic. I'm  _THE JOKER._ I'm not suppose to  _'be good'_ , fuck that. I like what I do, I do it well. And if you're good at something...oh baby you never do it for free." he pressed his forehead against mine, still breathing heavily. His fingers were still tracing my entrance. I felt my body aching....for release.

His fingers slipped inside, one on my clit, and two inside of me. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I knew I wanted him since we met, he was a bad boy - hell he was more than that. And he was right, I was drawn to someone I knew I couldn't and shouldn't have. But, at this point I was beginning to sort of not care. So I gave in....

He was still toying with my body, and I felt hot. I was soaked, and he was loving every second of it. My lips met his, in a rough kiss. I proceeded to bite down on his bottom lip gently, and he proceeded to let out a deep moan. Maybe I was what  _he wanted_ too, maybe we both just wanted each other equally. 

"You're right, you know?" I breathed between kissing him.

"I'm right about a lot of things, sweetie. Gonna have to be specific." I let out another moan while he was still fingering me.

"I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you. But, good girls gotta be good. You know? You know that after this, you're gonna be locked right back up, right?" He stopped. In a split second I had been pushed up against the wall of the elevator. He now had a choke hold on me, and a blade to my throat. My eyes widened in shock. 

 _Probably NOT the best thing to say to a psycho criminal, good going though Sash_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, Sasha...Sasha...Sasha...see. Here's the deal. I'm not going back to anywhere, except for my home. Which happens to NOT be in a cage. I'm going back to  _my_ home with  _my_ Harley. Now, that being said. Harley and I've been wanting something as sweet and beautiful as yourself to join us in our wonderful home. Like a housewife basically. And guess what? You get to ....  ** _live_**! Gasp I know! Now, you can play the good girl bullshit card, or you can come live with us. Harley gets bored when I'm not home, and she needs a friend. And who fucking knows what happened to Ivy and honestly, I don't like the bitch."

I nodded. He released his grip. "You and I could have a lot of fun, you know. Me, you, Harls. We could have a real good time. We might can even get you into our wonderful little.....'family business' if you will. Your choice...."

This choice probably involved me killing people. Not surprising. At all.

"Where is Harley even at? Did she make it out of the fire?" I asked.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't leave my little doll behind. The itch in my crotch....the fire in my loins....the infamous....Harley Quinn. Oh no...no no no. I need her. I also need you, doctor." He caressed my cheek sliding his hand back into my pants. 

"What could you need me for?" His finger began circling my clit. I tried to hide my moan, but couldn't of course.

"Well, I know you could be a lot of fun for us. Killing. Robbing. Going after the Batman. I hear he paid you a visit. THAT is why I need you. The Bat trusts you. You can help us get rid of him." He inserted his fingers back inside of me, quickly finger me and circling my clit with his thumb. I was close to climax at this point.

"You need to cum....don't you, doctor? I  _love_ watching you squirm at my touch. You squirm a little more than Harley does. I would love to watch you two play together, too. Mmmm....." he bit his lip. I really couldn't hold it any longer.

I moaned his name loudly. He grinned from ear to ear almost. "Such a  _good_ girl aren't you, doctor? You've been waiting for me to give you what you wanted. An orgasm. You needed one from me, and me alone. You couldn't stand me not touching you. I drove you....insane. Ha! ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He pulled his fingers out, and proceeded to suck my juices off his fingers. 

"So, it's decided. You're my new pet now. Well, our new pet I should say." He pushed the button on the elevator for it to resume its ride.

"Didn't you need to go see someone?" he smiled. I picked up Jackson's flowers and threw my top back on, zipping and buttoning my pants. The elevator finally hit floor three, and I stepped out of the doors. Joker followed in pursuit, with his hat back down hiding his face. It was kind of creepy, really.

 _"Why are you following me?"_ I whispered.

 _"Keep walking, doctor."_ He pushed me with his cane causing me to stumble. I did what I was told and fastened my pace. I kept walking until I found room 405B. I turned around the second corner of the third floor and finally found his room. I went inside. Jackson was on an oxygen machine, propped up in a hospital bed watching television.

"Hey Jackson." I said, as I sat down in the chair next to him. I handed him his flowers, he took them and set them on his bedside table.

"Hi Sasha." he coughed loudly. I could tell he wasn't in great shape. The fire probably fucked up his lungs. I felt sad. I frowned. I wanted to ask how he felt, but I didn't wanna feel like an ass doing so.

 

(cut off and continued to the next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is a continuation of 8, for some reason when I went to edit and continue the chapter the HTML was the only format available, not rich text. So I cut it and am putting it here. Sorry.

**Chapter 9.**

 

I looked over at the oxygen machine and monitor. His oxygen levels were so low, and it was rather depressing. He was currently at 70, and as a generally healthy adult who didn't smoke that wasn't good - at all. 

"You know," Jackson began cutting into my thoughts, "this hospital food sucks. You should bring like some McDonald's or something, Sasha," he smiled weakly. 

I smiled back, "I'll see what I can do, Jackson. Hospital food isn't suppose to be good though, silly." 

"You know, Sasha, I'm not upset about the other night...we were both drunk," he coughed loudly for at least five minutes. His breathing began to strain, and his oxygen levels dropped down further. I was frightened. 

"Jackson, don't strain yourself, please." I frowned.

I heard a knock at the door then.

_*knock, knock.*_

"Ma'am?" I turned to see who was at the door. A short, chubby older woman dressed in nurse scrubs was at the door with a clipboard. "I need to check his vitals, and we need to give him a breathing treatment. Do you mind?" I nodded at her and then at Jackson. I proceeded to step out of the room. I stood, my back against the wall trying to fight the tears in my eyes.

 _"Ahem."_ someone was behind me, apparently wanting my attention. I turned, to see the pale figure with red lips - Joker. What was he still doing here, anyways?

"So," he started, twirling his cane in his hand, "I had an idea."

I rolled my eyes at him, of course him having ideas wasn't ever really a good thing. I mean, he  _is_ the Joker.

"What idea could you possibly have?" I hissed. 

"Now, now, no need for the attitude. You might be in favor of this idea. Think of it as, the one compassionate idea I might ever have.  _Ever._ I lack empathy, sympathy, and really any care for anyone but myself. Hell, Harley is lucky to be alive.  _Anyways,_ not the point." he pulled a small pocket knife out of his pocket in his pants and handed it to me.

"I'm not killing anyone-" he cut me off.

"Shut up, and listen for once in your god damn life." he snarled. I nodded and quieted myself.

"Your friend is in there suffering. You know it. I know it. Hell, I did the damage. Why don't you....put him out of his misery?"

I looked at the pocket knife in my hand, turning it over. It had a J carved into its handle. 

"Put him out of his misery, doctor. I mean, you're a doctor, if anyone else should be able to do this...it should be you. Yes?"

"You  _know_ I'm not  _that kind_ of doctor. I pick at brains, for answers. To help. I don't hurt, physically." I began handing him back the knife. He pushed it back.

"Listen, toots. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I've got shit to do. And my way will be much,  _much_ worse. I've not gotten to kill anyone today and honestly that makes me sad. I've got a quota to meet, you know. Now, either  _you_ can put your friend out of his misery. Or, I can kill him and make it miserable while I do so."

I gulped.  _How in the hell is killing someone with a knife suppose to be any less painful? Overdosing them or something would be better, probably._ I knew though that Jackson was miserable, Joker wasn't wrong. And honestly, who knows how much longer he had to live? I kept turning the knife over in my hands. Thinking.

"The clock is ticking, doctor...."

I took a deep breath. I poked my head back into the room, the nurse was still in there giving Jackson a breathing treatment.

"Fine...."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Good girl! I knew you'd come 'round. You'll be a good little pet. I can just see it already!" his grill was revealed entirely as he smiled from ear to ear.

The nurse finally came back out of the room, closing Jackson's door. 

"Your friend is really tired, needs a nap. I suggest going and waiting in the lobby, or going to the cafeteria and eating something. It'll be at least thirty minutes, he needs the rest." She quickly walked away turning the corner. Probably had more patients to tend to, I imagine.

"Oh look, what a wonderful opportunity!" Joker clapped his hands and squealed like a child almost.

I turned the knob on Jackson's door, the knife in my hand. My hand balled into a fist. I walked in slowly, quietly. Joker followed behind me.

I've never killed anyone before, what was I suppose to do? I was confused. I didn't wanna make a huge mess, either. I sat there, puzzled.

Joker cut into my thoughts, and grabbed the pocket knife from my hand.  _"I knew it. We have to do this my way because you're too scared."_ he whispered.

He let the blade out of the pocket knife, and leaned over Jackson. He put the silver point against his throat, Jackson was clearly passed out already. I was scared, were we really about to kill my friend? 

Then, it all happened so fast. The blade pierced Jackson's throat, he let out a loud scream as he awoke to having his throat slit. He looked up to see his murderer, and Joker grinned. "Ah, Jackson why so  ** _serious?_** Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joker took the pocket knife slipping it back into his pants quickly. I knew that Jackson's scream got someone's attention and I wanted to get out of there. Joker, however, proceeded to pull out a red marker drawing a smile on Jackson's face and stifled a chuckle.

"You're so juvenile." 

"What? It's  _my_ trademark. And I'm not wasting my own lip color on someone I killed." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can we go before we get caught?" He nodded, placing the marker into Jackson's palm.

We hurried out of the door and ran the opposite end of the hall, so we wouldn't be caught.

 _A life of crime I'm now already living, there's no turning back at this point._ I thought.

 

"That's right, there  _is_ no turning back now, doctor." Joker smirked. I know he can't read my thoughts, but I think he knew what I was thinking anyways. He knew what he did, what he wanted me to do. I was now an accessory to murder. Why? I watched it happen. I ran from it, and didn't report it. It was my life on the line too.....

 

I was learning to be selfish, now.

**_*to be continued.*_ **


	8. Chapter 10.

**Chapter 10.**

 

We quickly hurried out of the hospital, going through a back exit where we wouldn't be seen. The hospital alarms were going off, signaling an emergency. Police car sirens could be heard from at least half a mile as well. I had a worried look on my face.

"Oh  _dear_ , you're not worried about those are you?" Joker asked, acknowledging what I'd heard.

"They  _are_ police cars after all, Joker."

"Exactly, police cars. Do you know how many times in my waking life I've heard police cars? I've been in a jail cell before too, I mean,  _hello?!_ There's not really any situation I'm not able to get out of, doc. If you're with me, you're good. Don't worry. I'll make sure my little pet doesn't get arrested, I'd kill you first before that to save your sanity. Mine's already gone, it's the least I could do. Right?" he stifled a chuckle as we continued running.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Good question, that reminds me!" he pulled out a black cellphone, and quickly dialed a number. 

"It's done, we need a ride..... _Now._ " he hissed to someone on the other end. He turned towards me, and nodded. I heard the wheel of a car squeal through the parking lot. 

 _Jesus, does he just have cars "on call" throughout the entire damn city?_  

A purple lamborghini pulled up in front of us. It looked like the one I saw in the parking lot earlier....  _oh my god, I'm a fucking idiot._ I shook my head.

Joker shoved me forward, "In.  _Now._ " he ordered. I quickly opened the door and crawled inside, fastening my seatbelt quickly.  He followed behind, and snapped at the driver.

"Home.  _Now._ " Now seemed to be his favorite fucking word today. We  _did_ just kill someone though, and I think the entire point of being Joker, well part of it, is killing people and getting away with it. I mean. Even when he's caught he escapes. I looked forward to see who exactly was driving the Lambo, a figure with pigtails was in the drivers seat.

 _Harley?_  

"So, did ya miss me puddin?" she giggled. Yep, it was Harley.

"Just drive right now, Harl. We can play twenty questions later. K?" 

She pouted and did as she was told. Her driving was pretty terrifying too, I might add. We quickly pulled into a dark and secluded parking lot area. Harley turned off the car's engine and came to open my door.

"Hiya, doc! Nice to see ya again!" she smiled. I made my way out of the car looking around. The place was dark, dim, and dreary. All it was, was a parking lot.

"So, where's home exactly?" I asked, looking around still.

"Harl, show her where home is. For us, and where home will be for her." Joker said, while proceeding to get back into the Lambo, in the front seat.

"Of course puddin! But first," she leaned in for a kiss. Joker put his hand up, signaling no to her. "But puddin..." she pouted, and frowned.

" _Harley."_ he hissed. "I said  ** _later_**. Don't irritate daddy J right now. I've got business to attend to. You two have each other's company. You'll be fine. Now, I've got to go." he slammed the door shut in Harley's face and sped off into the dark parking lot.

"Hmph!" Harley whined.

I sat there, embarassed about what I'd just witnessed. I didn't know what to do, really. I rubbed my arm with my hand, standing there awkwardly.

Harley turned to me, grinning excitedly. "Well, we have the whole place to ourselves! Come on doc!" she pulled onto my arm, and lead me through the dark parking lot. We arrived at a fairly large building, like a mansion. It was nice, and looked expensive.  _Not shocking_ , I thought. 

Harley turned the doorknob, which was shaped like a J, also not shocking. 

"Puddin likes to have his things personalized. He's kinda got a big head. You'll get use to it though!" she chirped, noticing me noticing the knob. Of course, Joker had his head so far up his own ass he was fucking constipated. I was his doctor, after all. But so was Harley. 

 

 _Oh. My. God._ I gasped. The place was even bigger inside it seemed, so nice, perfect. It was luxurious. But, I guess when you're the Joker you live big. 

The couches were a crisp white color, and there was two of  them at least. A bearskin rug was in the floor between the two couches. A small glass coffee table was atop the rug. A gorgeous fireplace was in the corner, the fire crackling. The windows were large and rectangular - adorned with black lace trimmed curtains. The walls were made entirely of marble, too. They were gorgeous. Everything was so gorgeous......

*to be continued.*


	9. Chapter 11.

**Chapter 11.**

 

"So, I'm guessing you like it?" Harley cut into my thoughts, I was still looking around the place in absolute awe.  _This is where I'll be living now?_ I thought to myself, and liking it was an understatement. I could get used to living here, honestly. Harley elbowed me, "helllooooo?"

"Oh yeah of course I do, it's amazing. I'm fucking awestruck dude." I smiled.

"Well, the credit all goes to Puddin himself, sadly none of this was decorated with any of my ideas in mind..." she began pouting. "He had this place before we met, of course. Before he was admitted, y'know? But....there is  _one_ room I've decorated."

"Oh? Can I see it?"

"Only if you can keep a secret!" she giggled.

I nodded, "of course, Harley anything." she grabbed ahold of my arm and led me down a dim hallway, we stopped in front of a solid wall. I sat there in confusion.

"Harley? This is just a wall?"

"That's what you think, doc!" she placed her hand against it, and the wall slid aside and led into an open room. It was pitch black. She flicked on the light, and before my eyes sat a gorgeous nursery. She walked over to the crib, picking up a teddy bear out of it and held it close. She began petting it,  _"someday..."_ she whispered. She set the bear back down and walked over to me.

"What do you think? Cute, huh?" she smiled at her work, and slid her finger across the top of the changing table and dresser next to it. The room was complete with everything you could need for a baby. All of it. The works. Neutral colors of course, Harley wasn't an idiot.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me, Harley?" I asked.

She shook her head, and pouted once more. "Sadly, no......I  _want_ a little puddin Harley J baby to have and hold, and be a mommy to....but puddin...he just....he couldn't handle it. I had a miscarriage before I was admitted, because they made me. Technically, they aborted me. The cops drugged me, and killed my baby. J had no idea about the baby, and I wasn't that far along. We'll have a baby, someday I hope. When puddin can handle it. I just don't know when that'll be!" she began sobbing. Harley was still a female, no matter how nutty she might be. Women had the instinct to be mothers, it was in our genetics. I understood, I've never had a baby or been married, but I understood nonetheless. 

"So Joker doesn't know about this room at all?" Harley wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head no. "How have you managed to hide it all this time?"

"I brought things in when he wasn't home. I planned the room. All of it. He's gone a lot, you know. Killing people and stuff. I don't get to always go with him. It gets boring. That's why I was really excited when I heard we were bringing home a friend!" her face immediately lit up. 

"Oh. I mean, I don't know how I'll fit in all that well...honestly."

"Oh don't worry! You'll be fine. We'll be best friends! Let me show you our room!" she led me back out of the nursery, closing it back up where it looked like it was a wall again.

She led me down another dim hallway, to a large room.  _Why don't they have any damn lights on in their hallways?_ Harley opened up a big, white wooden door and flicked another light on.

"This, is our room!" she squealed. "Have a look around!" 

I stepped inside further, taking in the view like I was told. There was one, essentially large bed. I assumed a California king bed. Next to it was  _another_ bed, a twin swize. Damn, were they planning on me to come?

"Oh. We have two beds now. Puddin got an extra right before you came over. Isn't he thoughtful?" she smiled over at the beds all giddy and in love like. The beds were made with the same bedding it seemed, Egyptian cotton sheets and blankets. Soft silky pillowcases, too. 

"We usually share a bed, but with you here we added the extra twin! Puddin isn't always here to sleep with me, he stays up all night doing business a lot. But he's here still a lot too, if that makes sense?" 

I looked around the room, a solid brown wooden dresser sat up against the white walls. It was fairly large, a vanity mirror atop of it. Harley's makeup bag was scattered across the top of it. The his and hers closets were also immaculate, I'm guessing Joker had to give up some of his room for Harley since she said he had the place before her. There was a large, black chair next to the closet and a full length mirror as well. 

"Simple, I know. Nice, but simple." she smiled. "I do think you'll like it here, I really do."

*to be continued.*


	10. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has gone by since the "accident"/escape plan of Joker (and technically Harley.)

**Chapter 12.**

 

It had been a month since the "accident", if you could call it that - more or less Joker (and Harley's) escape plan from Arkham. They still weren't caught. It had been a month, since I killed Jackson; my only friend in town. It had been a month, and the detectives of Gotham were still trying to figure out who murdered him. It had been a month, and I had moved into the mansion. It had been a month - and a lot of shit had happened. Living with the duo had been interesting, my apartment was still up and in order but I'd not been there except to move some of my belongings. Joker made this seem like a trial period for me to see if I would be fit to join his little clan of destruction. But, at the same time, he wanted to keep me here where no one would apparently try to look for me if they did find out what I did. At this point, I didn't see it much as illegal since Jackson  _was_ not going to make it. I did him a service, like J said. In my time here, I'd gone with him on odd jobs, not as much killing as like murderess in training really. Watching. Listening. Learning. His personality was beginning to rub off on me - only slightly. I guess I was to be a "new Harley" basically. Who knows. I don't think J really knows himself, honestly.

"Hum, hum, hum" I turned to Harley, who had been dusting the same spot on the dresser for the last five minutes.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Cleaning, what else?"

"You've been dusting the same spot for like five minutes. What's up?" 

She set the duster down, and came over to the bed and bit down on her lip.

"I don't know, I don't.....I don't feel right." she frowned. Her hair was a mess right now, from bedhead. Her ponytails were falling out, from sleeping. Her makeup was slightly smudged and she was wearing her hot pants and a cropped tank top. She tilted her head to the side, "I feel off."

"What do you mean? Is it because I'm here?" I asked, rubbing her leg.

"No! It's not you, it's far from you. Trust me!" she smiled, reassuring me.

"Okay, then what?"

She looked down at her lap, and began fumbling with her fingers. Tears filled her eyes, "I think....I'm pregnant maybe....I guess. I don't know!" she burst into tears and hugged me. I hugged back and patted and rubbed her back.

"Did you take a test, Harley?" I let her go and looked her in the eye.

"Not yet." she rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "Puddin will be so upset though, he can't handle a baby. He's too insane, I mean I am too, but that's not the point!"

I nodded, "Well we need to get you a test to be sure. No sense in worrying over something that might be nothing, yeah?" She nodded in agreement.

"J is at work right now anyways, so now would be a good time to go before he comes home. Put some clothes on and we'll go to the store, ok?" She nodded once more and bounced up, and walked to the closet going inside. She came back out in a tight white tshirt and sweatpants. She threw her hair up into a bun, which made the blue and pink dye mix together in her style. She walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulled out some keys. She threw them over to me.

"You want  _me_ to drive his car?"

She giggled, "One of many. I don't feel like it, do you mind?" she pouted.

"Fine." I sighed, and got up. I was already dressed, in my own sweats and tshirt. I tossed my shoes on and we walked out the door.

We arrived at the parking garage, where J had at least 10 cars. "Which one...?" I looked around confused. Harley walked over to a black Kia Cadenza. A normal people looking car, shocking.

"If I wreck this, I blame you." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. This is the car we take somewhere if we don't want people noticing who we are. Which, usually we do. Sometimes we just wanna be under the radar." I nodded and started the engine. We drove to the nearest store, the Gotham Market.

 

We walked up to the entrance and went to the feminine products aisle. I thumbed through the tests, wondering which we should get. I looked over at Harley.

"Any particular favorite?" she shook her head no. "How late are you?"

"A week. Any is fine, it's not an early testing." I nodded in agreement and grabbed a test and walked to the register. We grabbed a Clearblue, they are a personal favorite of myself.

"How are we p-" she cut me off and pulled out a Visa card. It had Joker's name on it. Not even his  _real_ name which I still didn't know. Just, Joker. We paid for the test and left.

"Isn't he going to wonder what you got with his card?" she shook her head no.

"He has so much money, he kind of won't care. It was six bucks dude. Besides, we don't always pay for shit." she laughed. Well, I knew that. Harley stole a 1,000 dress from a store the other day at gunpoint because "it was cute."

We drove back to the mansion, and Harley ran to the nearest bathroom which was in the living area. She slammed the door shut. I waited on the couch, and turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch. I chose the news. I sat in boredom, the weather was on. Nothing interesting. 

I heard a loud crash from the bathroom, and went to check on Harley. Then the front door burst open, I turned around to see J. Harley came out of the bathroom, with the test in her hand. J saw her, she saw him. His expression went from happy to angry and Harley dropped the test onto the floor......

*to be continued.*


	11. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker isn't happy when he finds out Harley took a pregnancy test, and is more than dismayed when he comes home to see it in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for short chapters and days between writing updates, the internet where I live (in a motel) is sucky as hell. My phone doesn't have service or I would use my hot spot, so I do what I can when the internet actually decides to connect.

**Chapter 13.**

J walked up to Harley, and grabbed her by the chin making her lips squeeze together. " _What the hell?!_ " he yelled. Tears began to swell in Harley's eyes. I stood there in shock. He let her go, and bent down to pick up the test. I assume what he saw made him even more angry, he looked at Harley in pure anger. In the blink of an eye, his hand made contact with her cheek. She burst into tears, dropping to the floor holding her cheek. 

"I-I'm sorry Puddin!" she blubbered.

"We've talked about this!  _You stopped taking your birth control, didn't you Harley?!_ " J screamed at her. Jesus, just watching this hurt. I stood frozen...I didn't know what to do...

"N-no Puddin, of course not!" J's expression calmed down some, he dropped down onto the floor in front of her and began caressing the cheek he slapped.

"Harl....you know how I am about babies. Did you stop taking your pill? Tell the truth sweetie." he said sternly.

Harley looked up at him, dead in the eye. "I might've missed like a day....." Joker began growling in anger again. "BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PUDDIN I SWEAR PLEASE!" 

J turned away from Harley, and looked at me. I sat there in terror, I was still frozen.

" _You......_ did you know anything about this?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head no, it wasn't a lie. I didn't know anything about anything until today really.

"Well? Cat got your tongue, bitch?"

Woah, woah. Oh hell no he didn't. "Excuse you?" I spat back. He walked up to me, glaring at me.

"Excuse  _me_?" he grabbed my throat. "Excuse you. Lose the attitude, toots. All that's gonna do is getcha hurt." I gulped, looking at him in terror. He released his grip.

"Did you know about this?"

"No I didn't. She just came to me today and we thought she might be pregnant so we got her a test. What is your deal?" I snarled.

"When it's time for this family to have a baby, I will decide. No one else." he growled. "It turns out, that Misses Quinzel is pregnant...." he glanced at her in anger.

"He means it's-it's not time for a baby...." Harley chimed in. I knew there was more to the situation than that, and I knew how much Harley wanted a baby. I saw the nursery she set up. She's a female, it's in our nature to want to have children and be mothers I mean, seriously. I had a feeling that it had nothing to do with time, and everything to do with J being well, J.

"That's right. Good Harl. So why is J mad then?" Joker asked, asshole like.

"Because the test is...positive..." she frowned, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Exactly, right again. You are so smart, Harley." he clapped his hands.

"So what? You're gonna make her get an abortion?" I asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I need time to think. In the meantime, keep your legs closed Harl! We don't need anymore babies running around Gotham, do we?" J dusted himself off and walked back out the door, slamming it behind him.

I ran over to Harley and began hugging her. "I am so,  _so_ sorry Harley. I didn't know what to do! I just froze." I apologized prefusely.

She shook her head, "it's okay, this stuff happens more than you think...." she sighed. I picked up the test, a huge dark purple plus sign was on it.

"So you're pregnant?" 

She smiled at me, and rubbed her belly. "I am."

"So why is he so upset?"

"J really can't handle a baby, he can barely handle me. He has a lot of problems he would need to work out before we could ever have a family...."

_You're fucking telling me._

"So what happens now?"

"He'll possibly make me have an abortion, I don't know. This just hurts me so much because none of this was intentional. I forgot a day of my pill, one day. Just my luck, right? I'm the fucking lucky one. I miscarried my last baby, which J had no knowledge of and now I'm gonna have to get rid of another one. This is just too much for me. I want to be a mom so bad, I have a life inside of me Sasha.....I can't just get rid of it." Harley began crying again. 

I rubbed her back, consoling her. "Shhh, shh, it's ok Harley. We'll figure something out." 

She looked up at me, smiling through her tears, "You mean it?"

"Promise." i hugged her tightly. Harley felt like my best friend, or even a sister to me now. We'd become so close.

Harley got up, and straightened herself out with my help of bringing her to her feet.

"Maybe I need to see the doctor to confirm?" she asked. I nodded.

"Can't really go out to too many public places, cause of J though. So how will that work?"

"Oh, we have our own private doctors. They work for us, personally. Some have their own practices, but J pays them ten times more than your usual patient. And obviously part of that payment is letting them stay alive."

"Of course..." I shook my head.

"Well, maybe we should hold off on calling a doctor until tomorrow? When J is out for awhile." I suggested. Harley nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired, I feel like a nap." she stretched, and yawned. 

We walked to the bedroom together, Harley got into the bed and got all comfy. "Will ya tuck me in, doc?" she giggled. I smirked and rolled my eyes. She still called me doc sometimes, as a joke. 

I grabbed the blankets and put them over her, tucking them into her as well. She smiled up at me, mouthing 'thank you', and closed her eyes. I flicked off the light, and shut the door proceeding back to the living room. I went and picked up the pregnancy test, and tossed it into the garbage. Don't really need that lovely reminder in the floor now. I just don't know what I'm gonna do in regards to figuring something out about Harely's baby.....this was gonna be tricky. Not a lot of things could be hidden from Joker, I mean he's the Joker. He does have eyes and ears almost everywhere. I worried the doctors would tell J she came to them about her pregnancy, to confirm it. I was kind of weary of the entire situation, honestly. I sat on the couch, and resumed watching the weather. I was surprised it was still on, it felt like it had been an hour since everything had happened. 

My eyes suddenly felt heavy, I was getting tired too. Especially from the argument that was just had..I needed a nap. I let my eyes close and fell asleep.

*to be continued.*


	12. Chapter 14.

**Chapter 14.**

 

I awoke to a loud banging noise, and yelling suddenly. I looked around the room, and rubbed my eyes.

_"Listen here, bitch! I call the shots. Not you! This is how things have always been!"_

_"I'm sorry, accidents happen, puddin. Whaddaya want me to do, huh?"_

It was Harley and Joker arguing, of course. I'm sure about the life growing inside of Harl's stomach too. I don't see how he thinks this is  _only_ her fault. It does take two to tango, and make a fucking kid. (Or at least sperm present, so basically two.)

_"You know she's in there asleep, right?!"_

_"That's not my problem, Harley! Right now you and THAT are my problem! What are we going to do about it?"_

_"The baby is not an IT, it's a human. OK?!"_

I heard the door open, and slam shut to the living room. I looked over, and saw Harley. She saw I was awake and smiled, "Hi Sasha!" 

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh....the fight? That was nothing, Puddin's just...bein puddin." she sighed. I knew something was wrong, but I also could tell she didn't wanna talk about it and if she did she would on her own time. She came over to me and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I still don't know what to do about the baby, Sasha. Puddin really,  _really_ doesn't want one right now." she looked down at her stomach and began rubbing it while pouting.

I titled her chin up with my thumb, "What do  _you_ want, Harley?" 

She lit up, "My baby." she rubbed her tummy happily. "I just don't know how many more chances I'll have. The last one got aborted, remember? I've also miscarried so many times. This baby is like a miracle, at least to me." 

I reached for her hand and held it, caressing her cheek with the other one. "It'll be ok, Harley. I told you, I would figure it out. Alright?" She nodded back at me and bit down on her lip.

"What is it?" She looked kind of adorable biting her lip. Her pouty look was pretty cute too, and I don't usually find girls attractive?

Harley quickly leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned bright fucking red, too. "What was that for?"

"Being a good friend of course!" she giggled. I frowned.

"And this is because I think you're cute, doc." she then locked her soft lips with mine, I realized what was happening and was shocked at first. For some reason though, it felt right. I let it happen...let it continue. We continued kissing a little longer, and it was starting to get hot and heavy. Her tongue asked for entrance into my mouth, and I allowed it. Our tongues met, and I let out a soft moan. I felt Harley's hands trail up my chest, to my breasts.

_"What the?!"_ I heard a loud yell, which made me jump and stop what I was doing. Harley stopped also, we turned to see who was screaming at us.

Joker was looking at us, anger filled his expression. "What is going on now?! Can  _neither_ of you behave?!" he spewed. 

Harley and I looked at each other confused, then back at J searching for an answer. He walked over to us, his expression calming. He planted a kiss on each of our heads.

"Dolls, you know if you wanna play Daddy J's gotta be here to watch or join." he smirked and stifled a chuckle.

Harley giggled and I turned red. So the advances made at the hospital were legit? Damn.

Joker came around the couch, sitting in front of us on the ottoman. He caressed Harley's cheek and spoke softly, "she's both of our toys, remember, Harl?" she bit her lip and nodded. J slid his hand inside of the front of her sweatpants, and began fingering her. Harley let out a soft moan, as he began planting more kisses down her neck. I looked at the two of them, and felt awkward for even watching. Harley looked over at me and signaled 'come here' with her finger. I did as I was told, and got closer. She slipped off my shirt, and began sucking on my nipples. J leaned into me for a hot kiss, and I returned one back. I didn't ever imagine myself having a threesome, especially with two really attractive individuals, but I can't complain. J stopped and looked up at Harley, J got up and offered his hand to her. She took it, then offered hers to me, I took it. I assumed we were going to the bedroom.

Joker instructed us to both get onto the bed, and we did so. Harley and I began making out, and J watched for a little while before deciding to join in. He switched from kissing me, to kissing Harley. I felt my sweatpants come off, and a finger slip inside of my pussy. I let out a soft moan, as Harley began kissing and sucking on my breasts. J was fingering me, and both at the same time felt so fucking amazing. J stopped, and Harley proceeded to push me down onto the bed. J got in front of me, pulling out his engorged cock. He slipped inside of me, and Harley sat on my face. I'd never been with another woman, but I was so undeniably horny I let myself go. My tongue began teasing her pussy lips, she was so wet and tasted so sweet. J thrusted in and out of me, going deeper with each thrust. I held Harley down by her legs on top of me, refusing to let her go until she came. My tongue flicked across her sweet little clit and in and out of her tight fuckhole. She moaned loudly with pleasure. She began thrusting her hips, riding my tongue. I then pressed my tongue into her clit, she moaned even louder. J thrust harder, and did so once more before grunting excessively loudly with pleasure. He came inside of me, and I was about to make Harley cum in my mouth, too. The entire experience was so hot, and I wanted it to happen again. J pulled his cock out of me, as I continued pleasing Harley's pulsing little pussy. My tongue continued flicking across her sweet clit, and I could tell she was getting closer. Her legs clenched, and she rode my tongue even faster.

"Cum for her, Harley. You wanted her to be our new toy since you saw her, cum for her. Do it for daddy, too." J purred. Harley's entire body then clenched up, and released. She moaned, "FUCK!" and her cum dripped down my throat. She tasted so sweet, so irresistable. I slid my tongue into her tight fuckhole once more, making sure to lick up every one of her last drop of sweet juices. I didn't wanna waste any, of course. She got off of me, and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. I began breathing heavily as well. J looked at us both, smiling. Smiling like he was actually pleased - happy for once. 

"Did you two enjoy each other's company?" he purred.

"Yes puddin!" Harley giggled.

"Harley tastes amazing. I've never even been with another woman...." I said.

"WHAT?!" Harley exclaimed. "You've never been with another woman? I call bullshit! You eat pussy like a fucking lesbian!"

I blushed, "I'm serious....I've not been with another woman." I scratched my arm nervously. 

"Harl, leave the girl alone. At least she got you off, right?" J said. Harley nodded and smiled.


	13. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning back to the story, sorry all, have had a lot going on in my personal life. i'm not abandoning the story!  
> This chapter WILL have a POV switch, I don't normally do that, and won't do it much....

**Chapter 15.**

Harley had eventually fallen asleep in my lap. We were both still naked, and she was so cute when she slept. J was busy getting ready to leave again, of course. He was always gone.

"Where you off to now, Mysterious?" I questioned with a smirk.

"You know, work." he smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah, doing what though?"

"What I do best!" he cackled.

"Murdering people?"

"You could say that, but I call that more of a.... _hobby_ " he winked, as he finished tying his shoe up. He stood and brushed himself off. "Don't worry about what I'm doing, worry about you two's safety." he said pointing to Harley and myself. I nodded. I looked down at Harley's sweet sleeping face, and brushed her hair out of it to behind her ear. We all had a lot of fun earlier, and I guess it put her out like a light. I felt kind of flattered two have these two wanting me in lustful ways....a blush crept into my face. J was fiddling with his hair in the mirror, and headed for the front door. 

**_*bang bang bang!*_ **

There was suddenly a loud, obnoxious knock at the door. 

"Who is it?!" J yelled.

"OPEN THE DOOR  _NOW_ J! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

I looked over at J, and he looked at me. His content look turned angered immediately. 

"Who is-" I began to whisper. He cut me off, immediately.

"I'm not here." he whispered back, sternly. I nodded. Police, maybe?

" _JOKER I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE I HAVE NO ISSUE KICKING IT IN!"_  

I bit down on my lip nervously, looking at J, wondering what he wanted me to do. "Go answer the door," he whispered.

"Why me?!" I whisper yelled back.

He gritted his teeth, "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST. NOW." he growled back. I gently pushed Harley out of my lap, surprised the noise didn't wake her.

I went to the door, and J went out the back door.

I smiled and answered, "Hello."

"Where's he at? Who are you?" there were some of Gotham's finest at the door, of course.

"Who?" I asked, ignorantly. The cops then pushed past me, and immediately came inside. I heard a car starting behind the house.

 _"We got him, back door, starting a vehicle, go GET HIM NOW."_ one of the officer stated into their radio.

 _Shit J's gonna have my head for this_ , I thought. 

I then heard scuffling, and footsteps coming around the house, and an angry Joker. 

"Joker, you're under arrest, for the murder of a former guard at the Arkham Asylum. You've got the right to remain silent-"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. You're all in for some fucking trouble!" he screamed trying to pull out of the handcuffs. I was confused, how did we get caught? Why wasn't I being arrested?

"What's going on?" I asked the officers.

"Ma'am unless you wanna go to the station too, I suggest you shut the fuck up." another officer said. There was at least three of them, big, burly men. J turned and snapped his jaw at one of them in a biting sense. 

"You watch her!" J yelled at me, while he was being put into a police car. "You take care of my Harley!" 

"Shut up, Joker." one officer said, slamming the door on him. He looked at me through the car windows, he was furious to say the least and punched the window, shattering it.

"Oh I'll shut all of you up, you wait and see! You can't take down the Joker! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The cars sped off, heading to the police station I'm sure.

I felt someone come up behind me, "what happened to my puddin?" I turned to see a sad Harley. "I don't know." I said hugging her. I rubbed her back consoling her.

"We'll get him out though, okay?" I smiled, running my thumb over her cheek. She nodded.

 

_**Joker's POV** _

 

I'd been sitting in a cell. Accused of murder, of course. Which is just a favorite past time of mine, not a crime. I'm THE JOKER, I can't help my hobbies are different from others. I was just waiting for my moment to wreck havoc. Almost all of my weapons had been peeled from my person...but I still had some tricks...up my sleeve. And people I knew, who would love to help me take out my plans. Joker's not got time to sit in a cell and rot, oh no no, I've got business to attend to. And a wonderful little Harley at home to care for. Was I upset Sasha wasn't in a cell, too? Nah. Someone needed to keep an eye on my Harley, and she's already there. 

I was standing at the cell doors, watching everyone who walked by, went in and out, etc. I, of course, had my sadistic smile on my face the entire time. Arson wasn't the trick up my sleeve this time, no no. Just another plan that the guards wouldn't see coming. A normal....cut and dry plan. A guard came and opened up the cell, tossing someone else in. They glared at me, and I smiled my same smile. "Fuck you looking at, clown?" 

"Just wondering why the sour face. Why so serious....friend?"

The guy snorted, "I ain't your friend, freak."

My smile dropped. "Wrong. Choice. of words...." I said quietly. 

The guy laughed, "you ok, clown?"

I opened up my jaw, and pulled a pocket knife out of the inside of my cheek. I ran my finger across it, and the J carved into the handle. It clicked open, and I looked over at the man. "Mmm....am I okay?" I was waving the knife around in his direction. 

The man's face turned into fear. "What's that for...?" he stuttered. 

"It's my favorite toy! Well, at least one of them." I said, as I continued toying with the knife.

"Look man, i-I'm sorry for what I said."

I clicked my tongue. A guard came up behind me, "J, fuck you think you're doing?" I tilted my head to one side, popping my neck, then to the other. I turned around quickly, and ended up stabbing the guard in the stomach. 

He keeled over, clutching his stomach. I quickly pulled the blade back out. "You guys REALLY suck at checking for all weapons on people, don't you?" I cackled. I then turned back to my new cell buddy. He was frozen in fear. I walked over to him, swinging my blade around. 

"Do you want out of here, friend?" I asked smoothly. He nodded. 

"I-I'm sorry for what I said, if you let me out, I won't say anything to anyone, swear!" he squealed.

I chuckled to myself, so cute when they beg.....so cute. "Well, I'll make a deal with you. I let you out, and you can go. But don't tell anyone, ok?" I smiled. The man nodded. I turned back to the guard, and went for his keys. I felt a thud in the back of my head, I'd been hit. Upon grabbing the keys, I first went for the gun.

I slowly turned to look at the idiot behind me, "I was gonna let you out, friend..." I began. I then stood, gun in my left hand, knife in my right. "But, your poor choice of actions....friends don't hurt friends...." he saw the gun in my hand, and quieverd in fear. I loved every fucking moment of it. I lifted the gun and pointed right at his head.

"But, since we clearly AREN'T friends....." I cocked the gun, "I can do....THIS!" I emptied the barrel, and the bullet went right into the fuckers head. He dropped like a fly, the blood spatter following him on his way down. I stood over him.

"Why...so....serious?" I chuckled.

 

**_to be continued..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 16.

**Chapter 16.**

 

**_Joker's POV (still)_ **

 

I walked out the doors of the jail, and dusted myself off. I looked ahead and saw a black van awaiting me, ah yes, I always had people waiting on me! Why should I wait on them? Joker waits on no one. The back door slid open, and screeched. "Hey, boss." I cracked a huge smile when I saw him, my best buddy, Jonny Frost. "Oh, Jonny boy you're just in time!" I cackled.

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled softly, "for what, boss man?"

"This!" I then pulled a small remote from my pocket, pushing it. 

**_*boom!* (A/N: Joker blew up the jail)_ **

I then turned back around to admire my handiwork, and laughed. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 

"I sure do love a good explosion, don't you Jonny boy?" I said, climbing into the van.

"Sure, boss." he replied closing the door behind me.

The man in the drivers seat turned his head to me, "where to, J?"

"Home, ol' boy! We're going home."  He nodded.

 

**_Returning back to Sasha's POV!_ **

Harley and I had been keeping ourselves busy waiting for J to come back home, she cried in my arms some cause she missed him - of course. 

"I miss my puddin!" she pouted from the bedroom. She hadn't gotten out of bed all day. She was lonely, I guess. I felt bad for her. We should've both been arrested, really. And I'm sure her pregnancy hormones were kicking in, as well. I was in the kitchen making us coffee, and returned to the bedroom with her a cup. I sat down beside her, brushing her hair out of her face, "Harley, I'm sorry." I handed her her cup of joe, and rubbed her cheek. She accepted the hot beverage from me, and looked at me with a still sad look on her face. 

_***whistling coming from the front door*** _

 

"Oh my darlings!" said a voice.

"Hello?" I asked back.

Joker came into the living room, and Harley immediately jumped to her feet. "PUDDIN!" She jumped into his arms.

"Yes kitten, daddy's home!" he smiled, showing his silver grill.

"Someone broke outta jail." I giggled.

"Well, how do you know I just wasn't  _let_ out for good behavior?" Joker smirked at me, after putting Harley down.

I busted out laughing, "You? Good behavior?" I almost keeled over from fucking laughing, shit.

J frowned at me, but only for a second then his frown turned to a smirk. "Ha, ha, ha ha! Sasha, you know me  _so_ well. Nope, just killed a couple fuckers. Maybe hurt some others, and walked outta the joint. Daddy J doesn't belong in the joint, ya know? Especially not while Harl has my little Joker in her belly!" he looked over to Harley. She blushed, and you could see she was glowing from the pregnancy. He reached out to rub her belly.

"Speaking of a little Joker running around....Harl?" Harley shot a smile, teeth and all.

"Yes puddin?!" she said excitedly.

"Do we know what we're having yet, darling...?" he purred back. Harley looked down at her belly and shook her head.

"I think it's too early for her to find out yet, J. She's like.....6 weeks now?" I looked over at Harl for a confirm or deny.

"I'm like 5, I believe." she replied.

"Has she been to see one of our private doctors yet, Sasha?" J asked.

I shook my head no.

"And why not?"

"Cause she was worried what you would think of her being pregnant..." I said, looking at my feet awkwardly.

J turned towards Harl, and took her hands into his. "Baby, well, YOU baby, not that baby in  your belly.... ** _chuckle_** I am ALL for this baby in your belly that is. And  god damn you're beyond sexy with this pregnancy glow you've got going on, honey." J leaned in for a kiss from Harley, and she kissed him back. 

"So," he said turning back to me, "We schedule her an appt with a doctor, preferably a private gynecologist, of course. Only the best money can buy, which I'll do if I have to. Gotta make sure baby J is healthy and all." he smiled.

 

It was kind of nice to see, well a nicer side of J. Maybe he  _did_ have a soft spot in him.

 "Well, Sasha, you know this means we got a baby shower to plan now, right?!" Harley said all excited with a small squeal. I already had a feeling Harley was going to be a really good mother to this baby, and maybe J would have a father side to him and not just a gangster side. The "all american family man". I looked over at J, and scoffed. _J, an all american family man? Yeah right_ , I thought to myself. 

"Earth to Sasha?!?!" Harley waved a hand in my face.

I turned to her, "Harley, you know we should wait until we know the gender, right?" I smiled at her.

"I dunno, Sash....I kinda wanna wait until I pop out the lil munchkin ya know?" she giggled.

J walked over, and sat next to the both of us. He placed a firm grip hand on each of our legs. "My two, beautiful, gorgeous gals. Can the baby shower talk while Daddy J isn't here?" he smiled slightly. We both nodded. "Also," he turned to Harley, "I wanna know what we're having, Harl. At least let me know?" she blushed and nodded in agreement. 

"Ok puddin, you can find out for yaself." she smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He returned, softly and ran his hand across her pregnant belly. I sat there, feeling all bubbly inside for the two of them. They were starting their family, and it was going to be  _so_ cute. I sighed in content. 

J got up from his seat, and looked at me, "You. Baby appointment for her," he said pointing at Harley. I nodded. "You know who to call? Or do I need to get my list?"

"I think I got it handled, J." I looked at Harley and leaned down and kissed her belly. "Our first little Harl and J baby! I'm so excited! You guys!" Harley clapped and squealed. 

J flashed a brief but sincere smile. "Well, why don't we start taking care of baby mama by taking her to get some prenatals....and a chocolate milkshake?" Harley smiled. I jumped up and went to grab my purse. "I think that can be arranged." I smiled back. 

"Well, while you two dolls are out, Daddy J is gonna nap," he said, stretching, letting out a slight groan. That was so fucking hot to hear...and just reminded me of the sex....ugh.... "I  _was_ in a jail cell for a few hours..." he winked as he began to strip off his shirt. 

"Yeah, yeah, bad boy." Harley shot back and kissed him on the cheek, she then looked over at me. "Let me get dressed and let's go Sasha!" she jumped up. I nodded and smacked her ass as she walked off. 

J was now standing in front of me, shirtless. "I wonder if you're gonna get me pregnant, J." I winked. He let out a soft chuckle, looking me up and down. 

"Well, those curves scream fertile body...." he said looking back up at me, licking his lips. I think I blushed, too. I'm pretty sure I blushed again, thinking I had done it in the first place, as well. I heard another soft chuckle leave J's lips.

"I know, I know, I'm a lot to take in..." he smirked and clicked his tongue. I playfully slapped him, "shut up!" He growled at me. I bit my lip nervously,  _did I just make him mad? Or annoy him? Uh oh...._  

J came toward me, and grabbed hold of my shirt. I was still in my pajamas I slipped into after he was arrested. I gulped looking him in the eye. He loosened his grip, and I soon felt a hand trail up the front of my shirt, and it began to caress my left breast. I let out a soft moan. Harley walked back into the room, and looked at us. "You two playing without me?!" she yelled. I giggled and shook my head no. J took his hand back out from my shirt, and caressed her cheek. "Of course not, poo," and kissed her cheek.

"Well, ya ain't goin to the store like that, are you Sash?" she asked? I looked down. Normally a short trip to the store and back I wouldn't mind going in my pj's, but this was different I guess for me that I was in a relationship now. I trotted off to the bedroom, and quickly went thru the closet. I grabbed a tshirt, plain and simple, and my sweatpants from my university. I slipped into my tennis shoes, and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I came back out, "ready." I smiled. 

 

 

 


End file.
